I Understand You Like Water
by Enavi
Summary: After a joint swim practice, Haru returns to the locker room, having forgotten his swimming cap, but is unexpectedly greeted by a forceful, sexy Rin. Haru has to confess his feelings that he's kept to himself for so long, resulting in a passionate romance. Mature sex scenes, smut, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Haru returned to the locker room, having forgotten his swimming cap after the joint swim practice. Entering the corner in the locker room, he heard a shower running and went to investigate who was still here after everyone else had left. When he turned the corner, the water stopped, he heard a shower curtain being drawn, then saw Rin exiting in a towel hanging very low around his hips.

"Haru!" he exclaimed, not expecting anyone else to be there.

"Rin…" he stated back flatly, his eyes attempting to look straight at his face instead of the delicious eye candy below. Rin knew he had a hot body and he wasn't shy about it. "I came back because I forgot…"

Rin interrupted by lifting up Haru's swimming cap, which he had in his other hand that wasn't holding up his towel, which Haru kept eyeing unintentionally.

"This?" Rin asked, walking over to hand it to him.

"Thanks," Haru responded, keeping his eyes on the swimming cap in his hand, but couldn't avoid catching a glance of Rin's sexy V-shape just below his perfect abdominals and how his hips still had droplets of water from the shower rolling down. He was steaming hot, literally.

Attempting not to elongate the awkward situation any further as to draw suspicion, Haru grabbed the cap and turned to leave, but instead, Rin grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.

"Did you leave that here on purpose?" he asked.

Haru didn't want to turn around and look at him, he knew his eyes would be drawn downward again.

"Why would I do that?" Haru retorted flatly.

Rin's grip on his forearm loosened just a tiny bit around his fingers, then tightened again. Suddenly, Haru felt Rin's hand on his chin as well, turning his face to his. First, Haru noticed how intense Rin's red eyes were, then how beautifully framed they were by his dripping, long red hair, then he realized that Rin was still holding onto his forearm while his other hand was cupping his chin… which meant…

Haru's face turned a shade of pink lighter as he stiffened in place. "Let go of my arm," he attempted to say as calmly as possible.

"Just your arm?" Rin teased, giving his shark-toothy grin, then pulled Haru's face closer, "So this is fine?"

Haru's mouth went dry. Maybe he did want to see Rin again, but he didn't leave his swimming cap there on purpose in order to catch him on his way out of the shower like this. He didn't know what to say and he couldn't look away from Rin's eyes, which burned a red flame.

"I see the way you look at me, Haru. And I know how you feel when we swim against to each other. I'm the only one who can bring that out in you when we swim together. We match. I know you feel the same way."

Haru stared at him for a while, thinking of how to properly respond.

"Yes, I feel that way. You're the best swimming partner I've ever had. You understand the water and to not resist it. You submerge yourself in it."

Rin twitched, then tched, unintentionally strengthening his grip on Haru's forearm. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he responded, a tone of anger or hopelessness hiding behind his clenched teeth as he tried to keep himself together, letting go of Haru's chin and hanging his head, hiding his face behind his long hair.

Haru waited. He could see Rin's shoulders were shaking, then heard him take in a deep breath with a shudder. He was crying.

"Rin…" Haru sympathized, then felt that he should place a hand on that shaking shoulder to calm him. However, when he did, Rin let go of his forearm and put his hand over Haru's, then drew it up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, then behind his hand. Haru watched, blushing lightly. It was such a lovely, romantic gesture. "Rin…" Haru repeated, but with a slightly begging tone, which made Rin look up.

His eyes were like molted red lava, tear droplets on the corners, his long hair still dangling gorgeously and dripping water. He stared at the Iwatobi swimmer with intent in his eyes as he drew closer, placing Haru's hand over his chest. Haru felt his heart was pounding.

"This is what you do to me, Haru. My heart is racing faster than when we were swimming."

Haru stepped back, but Rin had a firm grip on his hand, which lay flat over his chest. Haru tried not to dwell on how muscular his pecks were and how warm he felt and how he was still dripping in water. His hand unintentionally twitched. Embarrassed, Haru had to draw his eyes away, looking at the lockers next to them.

"Your face is red," Rin teased proudly.

Haru blinked, "No, it's not."

"Do you think I'm blind? Your cheeks are flushed pink, Haru," Rin replied, stroking Haru's jawline, "It's a lovely color."

Haru shuttered away, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin replied softly—too softly.

Haru's heart skipped a beat. He knew he admired Rin more than a friend. They grew up together, he was a great swimmer, a rival he strove to be like, he was handsome, generous, kind, and loyal. Haru searched his feelings. He had secretly fallen for Rin a long time ago, but could he finally confess to him? It was much stronger than the fondness of friendship, which constantly made joint swim practice and competitions awkward for him. That was another reason why he had to put on a fake straight-face whenever he was with Rin. In his heart, he knew his feelings were comparable with how he felt about water.

The two of them stood in silence for quite some time, contemplating their next move, but Rin broke the silence.

"Haru…" he whispered, "Please… say something…"

Haru gulped, then slowly clenched the hand over Rin's chest into a soft fist. Rin let him take his time, he could tell Haru was attempting to communicate. He watched him with eager eyes, waiting. Haru hung his head, his eyes hiding under his dark hair as he bit his lip, slumping his shoulders. Slowly, very slowly, Haru stepped forward to face Rin, as if he was allowing himself to do so. He was battling his inner feelings on whether he should act on them or not. He never showed emotion for a reason, he couldn't show to be weak. He had to be clear, like water. But Rin was evaporating him. His fire was too hot.

Rin watched patiently, his eyes cautiously watching, then they widened in surprise. Haru drew closer, sliding his clenched fist around Rin's neck and bringing his other hand up to the same spot on his chest, where Haru had his eyes glued to. Then, like a child, Haru nuzzled his head against Rin's chest, wrapping his other hand behind Rin's neck in a hug. Rin could feel Haru's nose nuzzling against his chest, then Haru's cheek rest on him.

Cautiously and gently, Rin wrapped his arms around Haru, just like how he always dreamed about doing. After seeing Haru allow him to do so, he pulled him in closer and slumped to rest his forehead on Haru's shoulder, relief creasing his eyebrows as he sighed. The two of them stood there in their embrace, warm and blissfully.

Rin slid his hands up and down Haru's back, exploring it until one of his hands found its way under Haru's jacket, touching bare skin that was still damp from swim practice. Rin caressed his check against Haru's neck and smelled his hair, which was scented with chlorine.

"R-Rin…" Haru hesitated.

"You never spoke the words, you know," Rin pointed out.

Haru mumbled an incoherent complaint.

"You're pouting so cutely."

"Don't call a man cute."

Rin grinned his mischievous shark-toothy grin again, "What shall I call you then?"

Haru hesitated again, then retreated back to Rin's chest to hide his reddening face.

Rin petted Haru's hair, which was only slightly damp from being in the water. He never expected what was coming next.

"How about your boyfriend?" Haru spoke gently, but loud enough to ensure Rin heard him.

Rin's hand that was tangled in Haru's hair froze. He was shocked. He never expected Haru to speak those words, the very words he always wanted to hear. Slowly, Haru drew his head up to bravely face Rin and stare into each other's eyes. Rin felt like he was in a dream. The moment overtaking his senses, he caressed Haru's face, which was still flushed a lovely pink, tracing his jawline, then behind his ear, then into the nook of his neck, drawing him closer. Rin moved very slowly to ensure that this is what Haru wanted, but he never retreated. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, Haru's clear-blue-water eyes watching unfailingly. Taking in a soft breath, Rin proceeded to do only what he dreamt of doing over and over in his head. Using the hand that was still on Haru's bare lower back, he pulled him close to his body, then tangled his fingers in Haru's hair, tilting his head up just so. Closing his eyes, he bridged the gap and caressed his lips ever-so gently with Haru's, feeling how soft they were, warmth elevating him. He wanted their first kiss to be special, just like how he imagined it would be.

Then in unexpected pleasantness, Haru kissed him back, begging him for more, which he was only more than willing to comply. He cupped Haru's chin, in the same way he did before, but with care, tilting it up. He kissed the boy over and over, gently, with care, with deep admiration, occasionally nibbling on his lower lip and sucking it, to which Haru released a soft moan. Rin thought was the sexiest sound he ever heard, then it was elevated with how Haru was increasing his grip around Rin's neck and pulling him in closer, deepening their kiss.

Eventually, Haru had to draw back for air, then looked up at Rin with a gentle smile. Rin, however, had his big, boyish smile, which Haru found extremely endearing.

But before Rin could say anything, Haru gasped audibally, covering his mouth.

Fear painted Rin's face, fear that Haru was regretting what he just did.

"Haru, please don't be ashamed! Don't run away from me, I've been waiting for so long to kiss you."

Haru just shook his head, his eyes still wide. "I-it's not that..."

Rin blinked.

Haru drew his eyes away, awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers and Rin's hair.

Rin grew impatient, a cute pout shaping his mouth. "Oi, don't ignore me," he said, shaking Haru's shoulders lightly.

Haru grunted, then blushed again. "You're hard."

Rin blinked, then broke into a laugh, which Haru didn't expect, making him turn his head to face him.

"Hahahaha…" Rin sighed, then touched foreheads with Haru. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" he teased with his signature bad boy grin, topped with a sexy hip roll, rubbing his hard-on against Haru's groin.

Haru pushed him away, his face turning red as he attempted to look away in order to cover it up. "Nothing, you can go jerk yourself off."

Rin placed his hands on his hips with a wicked grin, proud to show off his manhood. "Is that what you're going to do with what _you've_ got there?" he pointed out with a naughty tone.

That's when Haru noticed that he himself had pitched a tent in his jammers. He immediately turned around, utterly mortified.

Rin sighed, grabbing his towel and casually walked past Haru, draping his towel on his head on the way. Haru peeked up from underneath.

"Don't worry about it. We can take it at our own pace," he reassured.

Haru felt a little bit better, his eyes lighting up, then hid his face under the towel. "Oi, Rin…" he mumbled.

"Hm?" Rin paused, looking over his shoulder.

Haru paused, then found his courage.

"I love you."

Rin blinked, then smiled a genuinely endearing smile that reached his eyes. Walking back to Haru, he drew back the towel to look upon Haru's face with deep adoration, placing both of his hands on either side of his face.

"And I love you… Haru-chan," he confessed with a quick peck on the lips, then grinning his naughty boy smile once more.

"Don't call me 'chan!'" Haru protested, throwing the towel at Rin, making his laughter echo the locker room again. Haru couldn't stop blushing at the sight of Rin's hot ass casually walking away, but he also couldn't let him have the last word. Haru marched up to him, grabbed his arm, which made Rin instinctively spin around to face him. Feeling more confident, Haru gripped the back of Rin's head, tangling his fingers in his silky smooth red hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Rin's eyes opened wide from the unexpected kiss, but took advantage of the situation and pinned Haru against the lockers.

Haru groaned, losing his footing, but Rin caught his leg under the knee, then with his naughty smile, lifted it up to his waist, feeling up Haru's leg.

Haru blushed defeatedly, then pulled back from the kiss, leaning his head against the lockers. "That's not fair!"

"What, this?" Rin teased, his hand sliding up Haru's thigh and cupping his ass with a soft clench.

Haru's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Haru's eyes turned dark blue. "I told you not to call a man cute," he repeated himself angrily, then proceeded to take his revenge. He pushed on Rin's shoulder, pushing him back, then tripping him on the locker room bench. Haru quickly grabbed his arms, so he wouldn't fall, then redirected him, successfully pinning him down on the bench, bravely straddling him, his hard-on now against his own.

For once, Rin looked uneasy. "O-Oi, Haru—What are you-?" he began, but was cut off by Haru's forceful kiss as he leaned down and held Rin's hands just above his head with just one hand, his other hand slithering down his chest and caressing his abs.

Haru abandoned his inhibitions and took what he wanted, pushing his tongue against Rin's lips, which Rin gladly let him enter. Sliding his tongue in, Haru explored his mouth, tangling their tongues together, and subconsciously rolling his hips in the same tempo, making Rin moan unexpectedly loudly.

Rin struggled under Haru's grip, but he wasn't willing to let Rin up anytime soon. His legs thrashed, trying to unbalance the blue-eyed swimmer, but he had his feet flatly placed on the ground on either side of the bench. Rin soon came to realize that his struggling was only increasing his erection, turning him on even more as Haru seemed to quicken his pace. Rin felt helpless, arching his back and moaning under Haru's influence as he swirled his tongue then bit on his lower lip.

"H-Haru, wait—" Rin was able to gasp, but Haru continued his assault, pulling on the read head's hair to tilt his face up for another hot kiss, grinding hard against Rin, whose groans were muted by Haru's mouth on his. Soon, Rin could feel Haru's erection against his, only separated by the fabric of his jammers. The sensation turned him on so much, a clear shutter raced up his legs and arms, releasing a particularly loud moan as Rin pulled back to breathe.

Haru watched him with his usual collective expression, but his eyes were intense and full of intent.

"Please—Haru, please stop. If we keep going…" Rin panted.

Haru's eyes squinted in a silent smile. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Rin was astonished. And turned on. The fact that he was just man-handled was a new fetish for him, since he was used to being the dominant, but Haru somehow changed this in him.

"Yes, alright. Now please, I don't want to have sex like this," Rin said, then couldn't help but crack a crooked smile, "but if you really want to continue, we can go up to my dorm."

Haru immediately dismounted. "Not a chance."

Rin let his head fall back onto the bench. "Awwww, c'mon!" He whined, "You're blue-ballin' me!"

Haru paused, picking up his swimming cap, thinking.

Rin elevated himself onto his elbows, watching Haru sexily through his now messy and wet hair. Haru gazed at his new apparent boyfriend, amazed at how hot he looked with such a casual gesture. Then his thoughts shifted elsewhere. He shook his head minutely, fidgeting with his swimming cap.

Rin blinked, watching him patiently.

Haru sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "Maybe, when I'm ready…" he trailed off.

Rin's eyebrows lifted, then he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He stood up, collecting the towel at his feet, and wrapped it around his waist properly. Haru notice that Rin just had a habit of wrapping it low on his hips, then thought he wouldn't mind this fact much anymore as he found himself admiring Rin's lower crease.

Rin looked up, then quickly to the towel and back to Haru, letting out a tiny grin. He approached slowly, then took both of Haru's hands in his, just holding them at their sides. Haru pursed his lips slightly as little butterflies swarmed his insides at the lovely gesture.

"We'll go at our own pace. I'd never force you. I love you more than that."

Haru's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I want to. I'm a guy. You saw evidence of that. Don't give me that look, you were turned on too. As I recall, you were the one grinding up on me—quite eagerly, I might add."

Haru let go of his hands with a flustered groan, but Rin retrieved a hand, catching him.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," he spoke softly, "I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it." He walked around him to face Haru, whose eyes were glued to the floor. In order to meet his gaze, Rin sat on the bench and placed his chin on Haru's abs, his eyes pleading with him to be heard. Haru blinked and waited.

"I want to be with you, more than you know. But you know me and how I am. I'll be patient and understanding with you if you will be with me. If you do, I promise I'll be a good boyfriend. I'll take good care of you, I'll love you. I'll never betray you. Please, Haru. I've been in love with you for so long."

Haru's heart melted. It was hard for his knees to keep him standing, so he leaned up against Rin, who sat up and held Haru up at his sides. Haru stared into Rin's eyes, communicating each other's feelings non-verbally, then kissed him gently in agreeance.

"I admit, I wanted to," Haru whispered, "I've fantasized about you since I discovered that I had fallen for you."

This time, Rin blushed, blinking astonishingly.

Haru continued, "But now that it's actually finally happening, I need to wait until I know I'm ready."

Rin nodded silently, his eyes serious. "In that case, I promise to take it slow. Just realize that may be difficult for me. But I know I want your first time with me to be special."

Haru blushed, something hiding behind his eyes.

Rin blinked, then his eyes grew wide in fear. "Wait, don't tell me!"

Haru turned his face away, embarrassed.

Rin face-palmed at his realization. "You're…. a…. virgin…"

After several moments, Haru finally breathed, "Yes."

Rin felt guilty at first, then his eyes melted, watching his new boyfriend. He stood up and warmly wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, making him blush at another lovely gesture. Rin looked directly into his eyes, communicating his deep admiration and an unspoken understanding. "I promise, I will take care of you, Haru. And your first time with be unforgettable. I'll make sure of it."

Haru was overwhelmed with all the emotions he was feeling, but nodded silently, then placed his head on Rin's chest, feeling tired. Rin placed his chin on top of Haru's head.

"Hey, Haru…" Rin spoke.

"Mm?" he mumbled against his chest, sending vibrations through his rib cage.

Rin nuzzled against Haru's hair, breathing him in, then Haru could feel him putting on his signature shark-toothy grin.

"So, did you used to jerk off to the thought of me?" he teased.

Haru pushed him away and stormed out of the locker room.

"Oh, come on! A man needs to know!" Rin pleaded jokingly, filling the locker room with laughter once more.

He'd never admit it to Rin, but Haru was trying to hide his contained laughter as he exited the locker room.

…And yes, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been several weeks since Haru and Rin started dating. They've been seeing each other after school much more often, which at first drew suspicion from the rest of their teammates, but they just played it off as old friends spending time together.

In that time, Rin had kissed Haru endless times, repeatedly.

Normally, since Rin's classes let out earlier, he'd wait for Haru on the roof top of Iwatobi. One particular evening, Rin was especially more aggressive, having missed him badly that day.

"Rin?" Haru asked, searching the rooftop, his cell phone in his hand, reading over the message Rin sent him to meet there. He was sure that he'd be there.

Tip-toeing from behind, Rin wrapped his hands around Haru's waist, placing them around his hips and kneading them, pulling him closer and nuzzling against his neck.

"Don't startle me like that," Haru responded calmly.

Rin mumbled, kissing his neck and kneading Haru's hips, pulling him back and forth.

Haru sighed a shudder at the pleasant feeling, closing his eyes and placing his hands over Rin's, on his hips, which Rin tangled his fingers in.

Rin continued kissing Haru's neck, his jaw, his cheek, then down his neck sucking and licking, then down to his clavicle and shoulder, biting there.

"N-not so hard," Haru pleaded.

Rin chuckled, licking up Haru's neck, then twirled him around to face him. "Let's get going," he smirked, putting one hand in his back pocket, then extending the other for Haru to take.

After class, Rin met Haru in his classroom after everyone had already gone, Haru volunteering to finish up the cleaning, sweeping in the corner, his mind elsewhere as he stared out the window, which shone rays of the sunset. Rin casually walked up to him, but Haru was spacing out, unaware. He smirked and took the chance to sneak up on him.

"Guess who?" he teased, placing his hands over Haru's eyes, but before he could answer, Rin twirled him around and planted a firm kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise, then pushing him back against the window sill, forcing Haru to sit while Rin loomed over him, tilting his head up as he continued kissing him, framing his face in his hands.

Haru dropped the broom and wrapped his hands around Rin's lower back, then feeling up his ass, pulling him in closer.

"Mmm… such a naughty boy," Rin mumbled, taking in air.

"No, that's what you are," Haru responded flatly, then pulled on Rin's neck to kiss him again, forcing his tongue in. Even though Rin was on top, Haru had full control, something that turned Rin on incredibly.

Rin tangled his fingers in Haru's hair, tilting his face up, kissing him hot and wet, their tongues visible, lips smacking, hips grinding gently. Rin couldn't help but release a moan, while Haru on the other hand was always so silent, only vocalizing soft groans in the back of his throat. That sound was the strongest turn-on for Rin.

He reached around and put his hands up Haru's shirt, feeling his bare back, their chests now touching, groins grinding up against each other as Haru's legs were on either side of Rin. Haru was panting, and though he was attempting to keep his cool demeanor, his face was flushed pink, eyes dilated. Haru wanted more, begging for Rin as they kissed, pulling him in closer and deepening his tongue in his mouth.

The two of them were hot and wet, their tongues swirling, Rin's hips thrusting gently as Haru arched his back, begging. Rin kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing, exchanging saliva, groaning into each other's mouths, sucking on their tongues, licking then sucking each other's lips, Rin biting back with a naughty shark-tooth grin.

Soon, the two of them were hosts to raging hard-ons, rubbing up against each other. Haru couldn't help but squirm. It felt so good, but he was still shy about going further. Rin paused, watching Haru, who blushed and turned his face away. Rin understood, nodding and closing his eyes. He put one hand casually in his back pocket and extended the other for Haru to take.

"Let's get going, then, Haru-chan." He said with a crooked grin.

Haru sighed, then stood up, taking his hand, "How many more times do I need to repeat myself? Don't use –chan with me."

About a week later, the two swim teams were having joint practice at Rin's school, since they had the far larger pool and facilities. Swim practice went as usual, Rin and Haru racing full-heartedly. The fact that they were dating didn't impede on their love for water and swimming. In fact, it seemed to have elevated their passions, since they were doing it together, pushing each other to do better. Haru felt it was a very special bond that they both wanted to improve each other to become their best.

Soon, the captain blew the whistle and the boys all walked over to the locker room. Haru and Rin kept talking casually, as they normally did. Even though they were dating, they still acted like themselves, since that's who they each fell in love with. The other swimmers just saw them as old friends who were separated when Rin went to Australia, then refueled their friendship when he returned. Haru's team found it very endearing to see them together again, since they were all on the same swim team as kids.

As the rest of the swimmers took showers and changed into their street clothes, Rin and Haru took their time, hoping to be the last ones out. As the others were leaking out of the locker room, Haru told Makoto that he'd meet up with them later, to go on ahead without him. Makoto nodded with his kind smile and waved good-bye.

Waiting a few minutes, Rin wrapped a towel low on his hips and stepped out of the shower to ensure no one else was in the locker room. Except for a few dirty socks and forgotten goggles, the place was abandoned. Yanking his towel off, he ran back to Haru and pulled back the curtain forcefully, revealing Haru dripping wet, his eyes closed, cupping the cascading water in his hand. He opened his eyes, looking up at Rin through his lashes in that sexy, intimidating look, then quickly wrapped his arms behind Rin's neck, yanking him into the shower with him, Rin quickly closing the curtain behind them.

The two boys wrapped themselves in each other, all limbs and hands feeling, searching, longing, grabbing. Rin slapped Haru's ass with a wicked shark-tooth grin, which Haru responded with dark-blue-eyed vengeance, pinning Rin up against the wall.

Again, seeing Haru take the lead pleased Rin. Seeing him become passionate about something—especially himself—when he was normally so calm and collected, made blood rush to his growing erection, his head spinning in the steam of the hot shower. He let Haru manhandle him, submitting to his controlling touch.

Haru noted this and went on with invigorated confidence, his dominant demeanor coming out with dark blue eyes dilating. He grabbed Rin's wrists and held them over his head with one hand, beginning his assault on Rin's throat, sucking hard and biting, nibbling around his jaw, dragging his teeth and releasing a groan into his ear, which made Rin moan eagerly. Letting go of any inhibitions, Haru caressed Rin's chest, extending his hand against the expanse, then felt the ripples of his abs, which made Rin roll his hips. Haru dove his hand lower to knead Rin's hip, eyeing his hot, long erection. Very bravely, Haru made Rin's eyes open wide as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it gently. Rin turned his head in utter amazement to find Haru's intimidating deep-sea eyes staring back at him with full intent. Rin couldn't believe it, but he more than welcomed his touch, the cascading water now adding to the sensation.

Haru kept a steady pace, slow and erotic, making Rin grow harder and arch his back, squirming at Haru's restriction on his wrists. Haru watched him transpire, eyeing him eagerly as Rin kept thrusting into his hand and how his body was glistening under the cascading water dripping over him, highlighting every ripple and crease of delicious muscle. Rin noticed he was being checked out and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip, giving Haru a bit of a damn sexy hip-rolling dance. It was in that moment that Haru unintentionally loosened his grip on Rin due to his very strong distraction methods, which Rin took advantage of to retaliate.

Rin cradled Haru's head in his hands, kissing him like he never had before, passion stroking every tongue lick, his mouth unable to mute any moans, which escaped loudly as he eagerly grinded up against Haru's hard-on. He slithered a hand around Haru's side, sending shivers up him, then slapped his ass, cupping it in his hand and kneading it a bit, releasing a louder groan from Haru, which pleased Rin incredibly to hear. He spanked him again, rolling his hips on the other side against Haru, who vocalized another audible groan. Rin grinned his naughty boy smirk, discovering one of Haru's weaknesses and continuing to exploit it for his own pleasure. He spanked Haru again and again, cupping his ass check and clenching it in his large hand, kneading it as he kept grinding cocks on the front end. Haru couldn't help but groan, tangling his fingers in Rin's silky smooth red hair that fell to just behind his neck, touching his shoulders and falling over his flaming red eyes.

Soon, Haru was panting hard, failing at keeping his cool demeanor as his eyebrows creased and mouth hung open in pleasure. Rin's eyes were watching fascinated at the sight. Now with Haru up against the wall and the cascading shower water drenching Rin's hair, he kissed the boy eagerly yet sweetly caressing his jawline and cradling his head with his other hand. Haru kissed him back fervently, pleading mewls and grinding his hips under his influence.

Seeing Haru so eager, Rin took the chance and began kissing down Haru's cheek, then jawline, licking his neck, then sucking his earlobe, nibbling as he descended to his clavicle, which he licked across to the other side, biting on Haru's shoulder, releasing another pleasant groan, which made Rin smile. He continued his descent, kissing Haru's chest until he found a nipple, which he suckled, his tongue tracing circles. Haru moaned louder than usual, never having felt this sensation before. Rin anticipated as much and kneaded his other nipple while his free hand slapped Haru's ass to release more erotic sounds from his boyfriend. Haru leaned his head back, his hands either tangling up Rin's hair or hopelessly up against the wall as he squirmed under the struggle.

"R-Rin…" Haru pleaded, which made Rin lift up his head to see Haru's utterly flushed, panting face tilted against his shoulder, his clear-blue dilated eyes begging.

Rin quickly stood up and kissed the boy, sliding his tongue smoothly against Haru, who was fighting back eagerly, but Rin was attempting to calm him down with his touch and tongue stroking, then sucking on Haru's tongue gently, letting it slide out of his mouth as he pulled back to let Haru breathe.

"R-Rin… I…" Haru began.

Rin waited patiently.

Haru closed his eyes, then blinked, attempting to find the words. Instead, he stared down at both of their erections, shafts touching and caressing each other, pre-cum spilling out and swirling around amongst the shower water that kept cascading onto them, elevating the warmth they felt deep in their groin.

Rin got the hint and eagerly but gently wrapped his large enough hand around their cocks, beginning to stroke them both at the same time. Haru yelped loudly, pulling on Rin's shoulders and arching his back involuntarily. Rin watched him transpire as he was turning him on, elevating his pleasure. Watching Haru like this made his red eyes flame up as he bit his lip with his shark teeth sexily, feeling powerful.

"R-Rin, I'm… I'm going to…" Haru panted between breaths.

Rin's eyes darkened with intent, desire and lust flooding him as he increased the pace, licking his lips. He wanted both of them to come at the same time. He could feel desire building up in himself, as well. Placing one hand on the wall next to Haru's head, he loomed over him, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. Rin's pace changed to slower, but harder, thrusting his hips in tempo as he stroked all the way from the base and fingered at their sensitive tips. Haru struggled to keep his eyes open, his mouth in a pleasure-filled O-shape.

Unfortunately, the two of them were interrupted by Makoto walking into the locker room, the slam of the door startling both of them.

"Haru? You still in here? I think I left my goggles," they heard him call out.

"Tch, damn it," Rin swore under his breath, his eyes apologetic as he stared into Haru's. Then, with a fleeting peck on the lips, he drew the curtain and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Haru?" Makoto called, turning the corner to see, but his face blushed embarrassingly at seeing Rin proudly naked, hosting his still throbbing erection.

"Geez… Can't a man jerk off in peace?" Rin grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, one hand on his hip.

"S-s-s-s-sorry! I'll be going now!" Makoto apologized, stuttering and fumbling out of the place, quickly grabbing his goggles on the way.

"Tch…" Rin complained, casually walking back to Haru's shower. He paused, feeling the moment was ruined, but pulled back the curtain slowly, needing to apologize, "Oi, Haru…" he began, but was cut off by the sight before him.

Haru was leaning against the corner, knees bent, his head against his shoulder, face red with desire, eyes gleaming crystal clear blue with lust, his mouth hanging open, jerking himself off.

"H-Haru!" Rin exclaimed, his face heating up from the shock, but before he could even react, Haru came with a low, sexy groan, just like how Rin enjoyed hearing except it was bumped up to level ten, coming hard and releasing his load around Rin's feet. The sight was so erotic, Rin couldn't believe it. He was in utter shock.

The two of them stood there in silence, the only sound being the continuous water and Haru's panting slowing down, post-climax. Rin felt a bit awkward, thinking about how to correctly handle the situation.

"U-um…" he muttered, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Haru apologized, "I couldn't help it."

Rin looked up at Haru, staring straight into his eyes.

"That damn Makoto has such bad timing… A few moments later and I would've…" Haru trailed off.

Rin blushed hard at the thought, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

"A-anyway, are you alright?" Haru asked, regarding Rin's erection and hinting to possibly finish him off somehow. The thought was too much for Rin, his blood boiling hot, face flushing red.

"Um… uh, well, yeah," Rin stuttered a bit, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. We should get going before someone else comes back and begins to suspect us."

Haru stared at him, calculating, then followed his lead. The two of them got dressed in silence, grabbing their gym bags, Rin wrapping a towel around his neck to let his long hair dry on it. Haru admired how that casual gesture made Rin look so hot. He had a habit of turning mundane acts sexy.

The two of them walked out of the locker room holding hands, then as they made their way through the recreation building, Rin noted they truly were the only ones there, so he grasped Haru's hand once more until they exited at the far west wing, his dorm just across the walk way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Haru," Rin said, drawing a strand of damp hair away from Haru's face, then kissing him sweetly.

Haru kissed him back, placing his hand over Rin's, closing his eyes and feeling blissful. Rin pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes, mere inches away. Haru's clear blue eyes glistened with happiness.

"Rin…" he began, as Rin waited, "Thank you for today."

Rin gave a boyish crooked grin, "Anytime."

And with one last peck on the lips, Rin slug his gym bag over his shoulder in that macho way Haru thought was hot as hell—another casual gesture he made attractive—and the two of them parted ways.

However, as Rin entered his dorm, he quickly looked around to see if his roommate was still there.

"All clear," he whispered, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head, stripping down as he headed towards his shower, turning on the hot water. He pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time, sighing in relief. "Still hard."

He eagerly stepped into the cascading water, stroking at his cock, evoking the same pleasure he felt only a few minutes ago with Haru, remembering how it felt. He tilted his head back as he attempted to steady himself with one hand on the wall, his breathing becoming unsteady as he increased his pace. Soon, his knees were buckling and a trace of drool lined his chin. His mind was lost in the feeling and remembering how eagerly and unexpectedly Haru took his cock in his hand. He repeated the scene over and over in his mind, imagining what it would be like if Haru bent down and sucked him off, letting him cum in his mouth. He wondered what his mouth would feel like, how his tongue might swirl in circular patterns around his shaft. He'd pull his hair and make him choke on his length, fucking his mouth hard, and he'd be able to hear that fucking sexy-ass groan of his.

The thoughts were enough to send him over the edge, making him spill over onto the wall, the hand that was supporting him now clenched in a fist as his elbow rested against the wall now, his head hanging as he hunched his shoulders, which shuttered when he came hard, his mouth hanging wide open, eyes squinting, knees shaking, and he groaned Haru's name, swearing under his breath. He stood there, unmoving, post-climax, collecting his thoughts and attempting to control his unsteady breathing.

Once his head cleared up, he cleaned up after himself and let himself relax under the cascade, cupping the falling water in his hands, watching it glisten like Haru's eyes. He thought about how lucky he was to have him, how amazing it was. It felt like he was living a dream that he previously believed would never come to fruition. He splashed his face with the water in his hands, quickly turning off the shower and stepping out, casually wrapping a towel low around his hips, the base of his cock nearly visible, and stepped out into the bedroom area, which was unexpectedly occupied by his roommate Ai.

"Oh, it's just you," Rin non-chalantly grumbled, walking past him.

Ai blushed at the sight of Rin, especially with the towel barely covering very much. "Y-yeah, I just came back from getting some dinner with the team after practice. We all went out to eat."

"Mmm," Rin mumbled, casually lying back on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"That reminds me," Ai continued, "Did you get anything to eat?"

Rin smirked a naughty grin, still full of lustful thoughts about sucking off Haru.

"Wish I had!" Rin nearly laughed, smiling widely with his shark-toothed grin.


	3. Chapter 3

I Understand You Like Water

Chapter 3

(A little over two weeks has passed since the last installment)

Spring Break was soon closing in and Haru was beginning to get antsy as he sat in class, waiting for his last period to let out. When the bell finally rang, Haru was already out the door, rushing to meet Rin at the school gate. Once he reached it, he was slightly out of breath, his heart rate increased either from the jog there or because he was anxious to see his boyfriend—and there he was.

Leaning in his casual-made-sexy manner against one of the street posts was Rin, his arms crossed, face uplifted, and foot patting revealing he was just as impatient.

Walking towards him, Haru slowed down to a casual walk, his calm demeanor returning to him, if only to mask how truly excited he was to see him. The Iwatobi student held the belt of his school bag across his chest with both hands, his eyes highlighted celeste blue in the afternoon sun.

Rin leaned his head against his shoulder when he noticed Haru approaching, then his eyebrows made the most delightful twitch, his eyes scaling up and down. Haru blushed lightly—he was being checked out—but he also couldn't resist doing the same thing, seeing as Rin was actually in his casual clothes and not in his school uniform like he was. He wore a grey-tinted red V-neck tshirt that fitted him perfectly, snug against his curled biceps, a slight cleavage from his pecks peeking through due to his crossed arms. Drawing his eyes lower, Haru also noticed Rin wearing a pair of black training running pants, streamlined with white stripes on the sides, fitted casually around his hips, then becoming more fitted around his calves and tight at the ankles with a pair of drawstrings. He was going to ask if he was planning to go running, since he was dressed for it, if not for the comfortable-looking flip-flops beneath his feet. Until that point, Haru never noticed how attractive his bare feet could be. Taking notice of how long He had been staring at Rin's body while approaching, Haru made a point to look back up at his face, which was smirking knowingly, framed in a messy-yet-combed mop of red hair that was half in a low ponytail.

"You're in an awfully good mood," Haru greeted, pausing just a few paces before him.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Rin snarked, "Maybe I should just head back and forget all about our plans, huh?"

Haru walked past him. "No need," he said, "Let's get going."

But only after a few paces, Haru paused, realizing he had no idea where they were headed.

Rin approached him slowly, his boyish grin cheeky as ever. "Well, lead the way."

Haru closed his eyes and pouted, embarrassed.

With a light chuckle, Rin slowly took two steps then gently yet playfully patted his back in the same manner they always had at swim practice so many times if it weren't for the gentle rub he gave mid-spine as he began to drop his arm. "Come on, let's go," he whispered in that loving tone, close to Haru's ear so only he could hear. It made Haru's heartbeat patter in that endearing way that always made his face heat up embarrassingly.

As it so happens, Rin took the time to plan out a short afternoon lunch/early dinner date by taking Haru out for sushi, the main course being his favorite dish: mackerel. Haru was grateful that he had reserved a more private booth and that they weren't dressed formally, otherwise others would see that they were clearly on a date. Plus, the isolated booth allowed the two of them to hold hands as they wished without being judged. Neither of them minded being in an open relationship with another man, but they both preferred to avoid the unavoidable attention.

After their very enjoyable meal, the two swimmers made their way onto the sidewalk and walked for a bit. Haru waited patiently to see where Rin was leading him to, but he was growing impatient and he didn't recognize the buildings or streets anymore. He looked up at Rin, who to his surprise, was looking around incredulously. Haru furrowed his brow, but before he could ask if they were lost, Rin took his hand in his, and he realized that Rin was checking to see if the coast was clear. He felt a pang of butterflies in his stomach at the gesture, Rin noticed.

"What?" Rin commented semi-sarcastically, "Can't I hold my boyfriend's hand in public?"

Haru looked straight ahead with his pokerface, but his fingers gripped around Rin's, "Sure you can," he answered. "But where are we going-?"

"Not telling!" Rin interrupted.

Haru sighed, leaning his head sideways, "Well, are we almost there?" he asked instead.

"You'll see," Rin answered with his naughty shark-toothed smile.

"You're infuriating," Haru groaned in complaint, but soon after, the two of them reached a guard rail at the apex of a steep hill, then looking onto the horizon below, Haru realized where he had taken him.

"It's our beach," Rin muttered in an irresistibly sexy tone under his breath.

Haru stood there, lost in memory, gazing at the beautiful ocean water glistening in the early sunset.

Rin slithered his arm around Haru's waist shamelessly and pulled him closer, resting his cheek on his raven-haired head, then kissing the top of it. "Let's go down," Rin spoke softly against Haru's ear in that loving yet now intriguingly seductive tone.

Then the two of them climbed over the railing easily, eager to revisit their secret hideout.

(A week before)

Haru and Rin dropped their bags onto the sandy beach and gazed at the vast expanse of crystal clear ocean in awe. Then, with a knowing side glance at each other, raced to the shore line, stripping off their clothes along the way. As it so happened, the two competitive swimmers always wore their swimsuits underneath their regular clothes—another thing they shared in common.

Splashing through the water until it was knee-deep, Haru was the first to dive, followed soon after by Rin. The two boys swam for a few meters, Rin then taking the lead and making an oval turn back to the shore, where Haru was neck-in-neck with him in speed. Once the water became shallow enough that they could touch the bottom on their tip-toes again, they waded for a bit, admiring the beautiful beach. Feeling at bliss, Haru floated on his back, soaking in the sun and basking in the salt water—at least until Rin splashed him. Haru dropped underwater, then peeked just above the waves to see Rin's naughty, playful smile, taunting him with a "come and get it" gesture. Haru smiled with his eyes and splashed back, initiating a water war until the two of them found each other in closer and closer proximity, their splashes creating a geyser between them.

"I won't let you win!" Rin laughed.

"Just try it," Haru chuckled, "I always beat you in the water!"

"Is that so?" Rin rebutted, then dunked Haru underwater, where the two of them wrestled jokingly.

But soon, the two seemingly good friends were reminded that they were lovers and their grips on each other soon became embraces and their lips met as they rose up to the surface together. Their hands tangled in each other's wet mops of hair, perfectly messy. Arms wrapped around each other's waists, then exchanging for ringing around their necks. Underneath the water, the both of them could touch the bottom by bobbing on their toes, allowing them to wrap their legs around each other, becoming fully entangled in one another's embrace with their full bodies.

Rin slithered his hands below water, cupping Haru's ass, kneading it while pulling his pelvis to meet his own in lustful desire. Haru answered back by untangling Rin's hair from his low half-ponytail he usually wore on these hot days and tangled his fingers in it. He loved that there was plenty to grab and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, plunging his tongue into Rin's mouth, stealing his breath away as Rin let out a gentle moan and reaffirmed his partner with a hip roll as he pulled his ass towards him, rubbing themselves together.

Haru's soft moans were always so subtle, but to Rin's trained ear, he could make them out, even among the surrounding splashes of the waves. He could tell Haru was getting turned on—and that's exactly what he planned.

"Let's get rid of these nuisance clothes, shall we?" Rin suggested in a hot hoarse voice, an eyebrow raised, eyes intent. He then bent down, only the top of his head bobbing above the water near Haru's hips. Haru noticed this seemingly naughty positioning. Rin slid the jammers down, Haru assisting by kicking them off the rest of the way. As Rin surfaced, he combed his mid-length hair back, seemingly flaunting his triceps and carved rib muscles. Haru also took notice of this flirtation and retaliated swiftly.

Before Rin could open his eyes, Haru turned him around and slid his hand down his boyfriend's swimming pants and gently yet intently took hold of his manhood, releasing a guttural sound out of Rin's throat. Haru waded himself closer until he spooned Rin from behind, looking over his shoulder to possessively watch his face transgress. In the past two months that they've been together, Haru had discovered more about his sexuality—his ticks, kinks, turn-ons, and certain amount of dominant role playing. This was one of them. Watching Rin's face contort to the sensations he inflicted upon him increased his growing erection that was beginning to poke at Rin's back. And Rin could feel it.

Intentionally, Rin took Haru's freehand, which was wrapped around his waist, and brought it up to his mouth, sucking in two fingers. Haru's pace underneath Rin's swim pants slowed slightly as he watched with focused eyes, clear as the sea around them. Rin pushed them in, bobbing his head back and forth with the rhythm, then swirling his tongue around and around, then licking the bottom as he slowly pulled the fingers out, then plunged them back in, flourishing the tip of his tongue near the knuckles. Soon, his chin was wet with drool instead of salt water, and Haru's fingers were drenched. Haru couldn't look away, his hand merely loosely holding onto Rin's erection now.

Rin pulled away to speak, "Haru, I can feel you on my backside."

Haru soon remembered what his previous task was and gave a few pumps to his lover's hardness, "I know. What are you going to do about it?"

Rin's expression changed suddenly. His eyes grew to a dark crimson, burning with lustful desire, his eyebrows lowered in a deadly angle that mimicked his ever-so naughty boy shark-toothed smirk. "I know what I'd like _you_ to do," he answered in a sexy, lyrical tone, then proceeded to place Haru's saturated fingers behind him, aiming between his two cheeks.

Haru paused momentarily, contemplating. He didn't know very much about pleasing a man from his back door, never even having done it to himself, but he was willing to try for Rin's ultimate pleasure. Rin knew this and told him he could just finger him slowly. With newly found confidence, Haru plunged Rin's pants down to his knees, continuing to pump his ever-growing erection and slid his two fingers down between his cheeks.

Rin hummed in approval, leaning his head against Haru's shoulder, exposing his neck, which Haru proceeded to suck on gently, occasionally going up and down, licking his clavicle, biting his shoulder, then dragging his teeth up by following his sensitive neck arteries to suckle his ear lobe. His hand in front caressing Rin's hard-on along the bottom of his shaft, then making quick pumps as he flourished his thumb along the head of his cock. Haru watched him mumble incoherently in pleasure, attempting to keep his eyes open.

On his backside, Haru searched for Rin's opening, and once he found it, he didn't want to insert anything too suddenly. Instead, he made small circles rotating around it, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. Rin gently bit his bottom lip. Haru noted this and minusculy increased the pace on Rin's front matters, evoking a sensual shutter. Haru kissed Rin's shoulder, then continued to finger his backside, teasing the entrance by only meeting the tip of his finger at the opening, then circling it, then taking it out to circle along the outside.

Rin mewled for him to continue, and Haru obliged.

Loosening his entrance with gentle circular motions first, Haru plunged his middle finger into Rin up to his first knuckle, then retracting, and slowly plunging it back in. Moans of pleasure escaped Rin's lips and Haru made sure to slow the tempo around his now throbbing erection. Haru plunged his finger in again, this time reaching all the way to his knuckle, then feeling inside the walls of Rin, searching for that sweet spot he knew about through rumors and porn sites. Retracting his finger, he circled the entrance in wider circles, loosening it, and ensuring Rin was relaxed enough.

"You're so tight," Haru commented.

"It's been a while," Rin replied, to which Haru paused, waiting for further explanation. Rin looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Haru, eyes assessing, then understanding.

"This isn't my first time," Rin answered.

Haru's mind raced, his hands at a stand-still. He watched his partner.

"Then when?" Haru asked.

"Um…" Rin blushed and looked away, embarrassed, "Well, it wasn't with another man… O-OR WOMAN!" he quickly corrected himself (a little too loudly), then continued, "I, uh… I sort of do it to myself from time to time when I masturbate."

Haru's face gave away nothing, but on the inside he was processing his reaction, attempting to balance out his emotions, his confusion, somewhat shock at the revelation, and replied when he felt ready.

"So you own a dildo?" Haru asked.

Run grunted, then hummed a yes. The two boys waded there in silence for several moments, which was then broken by Haru poking his own erection down Rin's crack, which made him jump. Haru held him down by withholding him on the shoulder with one hand and continuing his pulsations on his member with the other.

"I find that really hot, Rin," Haru grumbled in his ear in a monotone, sexy voice, then began rolling his hips, teasing Rin's entrance. "Tell me, do you think about me when you do it? Do you wish it was my cock up there?"

Rin couldn't help but pant vocally, he was so turned on, and now Haru was in his Dom mode, which put Rin in a state of pure lust. He would do anything for him in that moment.

"Oh GOD YES," he replied, his voice hoarse. Inwardly, he was begging, hoping that his wish would come true. He wanted Haru so bad.

"Tell me exactly how you do it, Rin," Haru continued, massaging Rin's hard-on and rubbing his cock up and down his crack, "Tell me what you imagine in that dirty mind of yours."

Rin couldn't keep quiet, vocalizing every pleasure he felt. "Uhn, I—ah, I—sometimes I do it in the shower—mmm—since I'm already naked, and—and—ahhh, I imagine you behind me, pressing me up against the cold tile wall, hot water cascading both of us. Oh god… aaah… I remember that time in the locker room showers and I—FUCK—I fucking wish I could have finished you—mmff—with you inside me. Ah, ah, ah… That image has haunted me ever since. The look of your 'O' face, your cock in your own hands… Uuuuhnnn! And knowing I made you feel that way turns me on so much! Oh, Haru! Ah! Stick it in!"

"Keep going," Haru commanded, never letting up his slow, torturous pace nor relieving him.

Rin bit his lip, convulsing under Haru's influence, but Haru kept him tightly in place, pulling his shoulder down, then pushing the head of his penis flesh up against Rin's sensitive opening. Rin gasped, freezing in place. Haru also stopped all motion.

"Continue or else I'll stop," Haru warned, then went on at the same pace, flourishing his thumb around Rin's tip, then adding a few quick pumps around the base. He continued his hot, slow hip rolls from behind at the same time and put his chin on Rin's shoulder to watch him.

Rin attempted to catch his breath first, then licking his lips, continued: "When I know that Ai is away for the weekend or gone for the afternoon, ah, ah, I'll do it in my bed. I keep my dildo in between my mattresses. It's sleek, silver, ten inches—aahhh—and vibrates on two different settings. It's shaped like a comma with a slight—mmff—bulge at the end. I FUCK-ing love rubbing it up against my prostate. Uuhnnn… But I never let myself CLIMAX, ah, ahhh… easily, though. I'll take it out when I get extremely close, then I'll AH I'll AHHH, hah I'll continue once I've come down… Oh, Haru… mmmm… I want you inside me."

Haru just continued his onslaught, watching, hardening himself just from watching and listening to Rin. Simply turning on his partner got him off incredibly.

"I sometimes imagine it's you using the dildo on me. OHH, oh, Haru… I'll lay on my stomach and play it out like you're on top, dominating me, torturing me like you are now. Mmmff that feels so good. Just like that, just like that, oh god…" Rin took a moment to catch his breath, as Haru began gently thrusting, only the tip of Haru's head straining against Rin's entrance, yet never fully going in. Haru knew that the entrance itself could be a bundle of nerves and could feel just as good.

"Yes?" Haru teased, kissing Rin's neck, which released a lewd moan, especially as it was paired with a few more quick successions around Rin's throbbing cock, which was rock-hard and pulsating now.

"I-I'm so close…" Rin whispered in between breaths.

"You're not allowed to come yet," Haru commanded, wrapping his palm around Rin's shaft and holding it there.

Rin mewled, pleading, beckoning. His cheeks were red, strands of hair falling over his eyes, lips full, eyes dilated. He was at the pinnacle of being aroused.

"Tell me more," Haru groaned in Rin's ear. His tone was same as ever, but Rin could tell Haru was turned on. Further evidence of that was gently thrusting at his entrance, expanding it and elongating his pleasure.

Rin closed his eyes and let Haru take over him, mind and body. He would do anything for him, anything for release.

"I want to fuck you on that beach. Mmmm… That's why I brought you here. I want to make love to you—ah, ahhh—under the stars, soft sand beneath us, the warmth of the ocean surrounding us in waves of PLEASURE AAAHH ahhhh ohhhhh…" Rin was panting hard, his back bowed. Haru could sense he was extremely close, his cock at its full length, hot blood rushing, pulsating. His body was under a tidal wave of nerves, begging to come.

Haru suddenly twirled Rin around and kissed him hard, cupping his face, their tongues swirling, saliva drooling down their chins, grinding against each other for much wanted friction. But Haru pulled away, calm except for his heightened breathing and heart rate. "In that case, let's get to shore and I'll make your wish a reality," he said.

Rin blinked, eyes growing in disbelief.

Haru cracked a crooked smile (a rare yet cherished sight for Rin) and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. "I want to make every wish you told me become a reality. Starting with this one," Haru whispered seductively, maintaining perfect eye contact, "So let's go."

"More like let's go get it on," Rin joked back eagerly.

Then the two boys raced back to shore. Once the water was calf-level, Haru grabbed Rin's arm and dragged him down right at the breaking of the waves along the coast. Suddenly, the two of them were all wrapped arms and legs, woven and interlocked with one another, both shamelessly naked, making love on the beach. And the best part was that they knew no one was watching because it was their secret little paradise. Their own isolated, secluded beach.

Haru quickly pinned Rin town and pulled his hair back, exposing this throat. Rin remembered then that Haru was still in full Dom mode, making his dick twitch with the erotic connotation. He was at his mercy and his very skin was on fire with desire. He couldn't help but bow his back and wriggle his pelvis underneath his boyfriend. Haru remained cool and collect, in control of the situation, and wrapped his own legs around Rin's, trapping him in a completely bound grip.

"You are an impatient one, aren't you?" Haru teased, another crooked smile painting his lips. Oh, how Rin wanted those lips. On his mouth, on his neck, on his nipples, on his cock. Oh, he wanted the inside of his mouth so badly.

"How do you want to come?" Haru asked, nibbling Rin's nipple, licking in slow circles, then fast counter-clockwise circles, then sucking hard and licking it, flicking it around with his tongue.

Rin moaned, grinding up against Haru, their members rubbing together.

"Answer me, Rin," Haru commanded in his Dom voice.

Rin gasped for breath. "Please, will you suck me off? I want your mouth on my cock, oh please Haru."

Haru smiled tenderly, then quickly made his way down, swallowing Rin's entire length without hesitation. Rin actually screamed. Not a normal scream, or a pain-staking scream, but a guttural, lewd scream that nearly peaked Haru from how fucking hot it sounded. Now there was no turning back. Haru had to make him come, hard. He wanted to swallow Rin's load and lick his pulsating cock, tasting his arousal and swirling his tongue in it. The mere though sent waves of pleasure through Haru, amongst the sensation of the actual waves of the sea that splashed them.

Rin dug his fingers in the sand, Haru's hand no longer bounding them, but he kept them above his head nonetheless, assuming that's where Haru wanted them. He couldn't believe how eager Haru was, sucking hard, deep-throating vigorously. It covered all the way down to the base, his balls slapping against Haru's chin, which was now dripping with drool and pre-cum. Rin was so close, he couldn't help but squirm, and Haru let him.

Inside of Haru's mind, he wanted Rin to feel the ultimate pleasure possible when he climaxed. He used his hands to pinch and roll Rin's nipples, massage his sides, and knead his hips and groin just around the base of his shaft. He was pretty proud of his technique, swirling his tongue counter-clockwise as he took Rin in, then swirling clockwise and he bobbed his head, flicking the bottom of his head and sucking on the sensitive tip hard before plunging down, deep-throating him until his lips met his base. He took great self-pleasure, both pride and deep arousal, from pleasing Rin like this. He could feel himself approaching the pinnacle and planned on coming himself, soon after he relieved Rin.

"HOLY SHIT, mmmfff, ah, ah, ah, OHHHHHHHH MY GOD, ahhhhh, YES! Mmmmff…" Rin moaned, trashing underneath Haru, his arms covered in sand, his hair in sexy tangles, his nipples little pink peaks. With some effort, Rin managed to open his eyes to watch his lover working his delicious mouth on him. His eyes widened at the sight.

Haru was now lying perpendicular to Rin, jacking himself off in his hands with a quick yet steady pace. His cock was red hot, smooth, and long—nearly as long as Rin's, but he couldn't be exactly sure at that moment, though he was certain that his own was thicker in girth and more veiny, while Haru's appeared smooth and a bit more slender, much like a torpedo. Rin then noticed that he was using the same pace on himself as he was with his mouth, sucking his cock. He could only conclude that Haru was imagining their pleasure being the same, that he was just as aroused as he was.

"Oh, Haru, make me come! Come with me!" Rin pleaded, throwing his head back and plunging his pelvis up, releasing a slight gag then moan from Haru. The sea water cascaded around them, sending shivers of sensations.

Haru took his request and put it into motion, increasing the speed of his mouth around Rin's cock by only plunging and bobbing, his tongue licking along the bottom of his shaft now. At the same time, he coordinated his pumping hand with this rhythm, his own cock at the full length now.

Thrusting, squirming, sucking, panting, the two boys approached their climax. Rin held his jaw open in a silent scream, his eyes shut hard, fingers balled up into fists, gripping the sand above his head. With a few final pelvic rolls into Haru's mouth, which was now deep-throating him and only going up half-way during the bob. Rin curled his toes, his muscles flexing, head tilted back, back arched, and hoisted his groin upwards in his final climax, relieving his load into Haru's mouth. He held his breath, his face contorting, his mouth shaped into a large 'O' and cheeks red with pleasure. The only sound he released was a shuttered vocal sigh after he came. Haru opened his throat to avoid gagging and moaned at the taste of Rin's cum, licking off the rest of his arousal that was dripping down his shaft. Rin was still sensitive post-climax, moaning from Haru's licks as he rode the invisible train of pure elongated pleasure, even after release.

Haru was nearly at the tipping point now. Seeing Rin cum had taken him almost the rest of the way, the pinnacle mere strokes away. Worshipping Rin's cock with his mouth still, Haru licked off as much of Rin's sweet cum as he could—a newly-found aphrodisiac for himself. Moaning and licking eagerly, Haru stroked himself quickly in the sure-fire way he knew would make him come. With his other hand, Haru reached up and grabbed Rin's hand, gripping it tightly, which caused Rin to look down just in time as Haru came hard, unloading onto the wet sand a stripe of white cum. At that exact moment when Haru climaxed, a wave broke over him, surrounding him in sea water, which he had always adored the feeling of. His senses were heightened to the extreme level of pleasure in that single moment in time. Haru's brow raised up in disbelief of such an amazing, all-encompassing feeling. He had never come that hard before, and as it so happens, he shot off another load of cum, and as the ocean waves receded back, they were both erased, and Haru collapsed out of exhaustion alongside Rin, who was motionlessly watching Haru.

The two lovers lay on the wet sand panting, their bodies hot and limp save for their external genitalia. After a few minutes, they regained their composure and faced one another, still holding hands.

"Did that go as expected?" Haru asked, half joking.

"Much better than expected," Rin answered with his big, boyish smile that couldn't be happier. He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, then rested his forehead on his shoulder.

Haru petted Rin's wet, tangled up, yet beautiful red hair in deep admiration. "Thank-you… Rin."

Haru felt Rin's face smile on his shoulder. "Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

I Understand You Like Water

Chapter 4

It was spring break at last! Haru was the first out the door as the school bell rang, he simply couldn't wait! He would finally be able to spend as time as he wanted with Rin. And they would be alone! Ai had told Rin previously that he would be traveling back home to visit his family for spring break. Oh glorious privacy! To do whatever he will with Rin behind closed doors. His heart swelled…along with something a bit more primal.

Haru jogged the entire way to Rin's dormitory. Once he was finally outside his door, Haru attempted to catch his breath, compose himself, and breathed in slowly. He took out the spare key that Rin had made especially for him from his pocket. He held it tight in his fist, the shark keychain plush dangling, then thrust it into the door.

Within the first few seconds upon entering, three things happened. Firstly, Haru dropped his schoolbag on the floor and securely locked the door behind him. Secondly, his eyes searched for his red-haired lover, and he spotted those lovely locks just out of his field of vision around the corner. Then thirdly, as he approached, Haru was able to see the half-naked man, lying on the bottom bunk bed, with his hand rhythmically moving under his sweatpants.

"Get the FUCK over here!" he swore, lifting his pelvis off of the mattress, an obvious hard-on pitching a tent underneath the fabric.

Haru simply couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Then, it was all a blur. Just panting, tongues, hands grabbing any bare flesh, legs being tangled, lips smacking, groins dry-humping, moaning, moaning, panting. Before he knew it, Rin was nearly at the pinnacle even though he hadn't even really been touched. His cock was nearly full to bursting. But he didn't care. He needed this, he wanted this so bad. He couldn't help it. He picked up the pace on top of Haru, rolling his body and grinding their already rock-hard members against each other through the thin fabrics of their trousers. His movements became sporadic, his breathing quickened, and his voice was quivering, then without warning…

"Rin, stop," Haru warned.

Rin opened his eyes as Haru grabbed him by the upper arm and sat up, both their chocks perfectly pressed between each other's bellies. Rin's eyes met his. He was somehow able to calm down, but his heart was still pounding, and so was his penis.

"Don't come yet," Haru teased, whispering so close to his face, utterly seducing him.

"But I—"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll fuck you, Rin," he reassured, his hands diving below the elastic belt, squeezing Rin's ass, "But I simply have got to get you out of these clothes."

With that, Haru began truly seducing Rin, rubbing their bare chests together as his tongue dove deeper into the other man's mouth. But he was using utterly new techniques this time. He didn't close his mouth onto Rin's lips. It was a wet, steamy dance with their mouths wide open and their tongues engulfing one another. Rin couldn't help but drool all over himself, but that's what made it so fucking hot.

Haru noticed this and promptly pulled back and shoved two fingers in Rin's mouth, making him suck on them as if they were something filthier.

"I want to fuck that little whore mouth!"

"Mmmm," Rin was only able to hum back with a positive tone. He couldn't help but wiggle under Haru's influence, and when he did he felt the undesirable barrier still between them.

Rin opened his eyes and saw Haru starting right back him with his deep, dark, blue cool and collected eyes. Immediately, he knew what that look meant. It meant that no matter who was on top, who was doing the fucking, who was seemingly in charge, he was the real dominant. It was he who had the real control.

"I still have my pants on, Rin," Haru reminded him in an impatient tone.

Rin smirked his bad-boy shark-toothed smile that he knew Haru loved so much. "Well, then I guess there's something I better do about that," he replied, then hurriedly yanked off Haru's belt, putting it aside not too far, and pulled down Haru's trousers and boxer-briefs. Then it was Haru's turn. With one wide, smooth motion that put Rin on his back from the sudden force, he yanked the other man's sweatpants off and discarded them off to the other side the room. Then, he took a step back and stared at his lover with those dark, powerful eyes. Without uttering a word, he was stating, "You. Are. Mine." And Rin never knew something like that could turn him on so fucking much.

The two of them stayed that way for the better part of two minutes, standing and laying completely still, but the atmosphere was intoxicatingly electric. Rin felt utterly bare, naked in front of his lover. Meanwhile, Haru could feel the effect he was having. He loved being able to make Rin feel so much pleasure, and that alone was enough to turn _him_ on. Slowly, like as if it were a casual gesture, Haru began jerking himself off and with every tantalizingly slow pump, he took a step closer to Rin, laying on the bed with his arms spread open and his legs in his natural wide stance, his bare feet falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Rin couldn't help but move his hips slowly, pleading for what he craved. And he knew Haru loved seeing him squirm. He bit his bottom lip with his shark teeth. "Please fuck me, baby," he teased, lifting his pelvis up, ever-so-slightly, but enough for Haru's pace on his cock to hasten just a bit more.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

Rin smiled his boyish smile, the one that was usually for non-sexual situations, which must have meant he had been really anticipating this question. He rolled onto his belly and reached for something between the mattress and the wall. As he rummaged, Haru didn't mind the lovely view of his behind he was getting, rubbing his member a little bit rougher. When Rin returned, he had a sleek, smooth, silver object in his hands.

"I would absolutely be at your mercy if you would please use this on me," he told Haru, handing over what could only be his vibrating dildo.

Haru took it in both hands, sizing up the bulge at once end, the length, the smoothness, the coolness of the metal, and surprisingly, the weight. As he took in a slow breath, his thumb found the button and the thing came roaring to life, shaking in the palm of his hand. Then he calmly looked up to where Rin was.

"Lay back down on your chest," he commanded.

Rin obeyed, crossing his arms underneath one of his pillows and keeping his legs relatively wide. Then, he heard the sound of the wind rushing before he felt it—"AAAH!" He screamed in shocking pleasure, as the belt whipped across his plump ass cheeks, making him involuntarily point his toes.

"Keep your voice down. We may be the only ones in this building, but I don't want to run any chances," he explained calmly, far too calmly for someone about to make another writhe in pain and pleasure, "scream into the pillow if you must. I'm not holding back."

And with that, another crack of the belt hit Rin across the back of his thighs. Then again at the sensitive area just above his thighs where his cheeks begin. Every time, Rin bit his pillow until it began to soak up with drool. It wasn't an unbearable pain, Haru wasn't swinging it at full strength, it was merely a shocking stinging that awakened the nerves in every particle of his body. He could feel how everything inside him was tensing up, and as a result, his cock was inevitably getting harder as well. Haru knew what he was doing. He not only waited those two minutes as a theatrical method of seduction by non-tangible means, but also out of necessity. Because Rin could tell that if he didn't wait, his body would have come immediately as Haru had merely traced the sex toy upwards along his butt crack.

"OHHHH," Rin couldn't help but groan at the sweet sensation. Haru brought the vibrator back down, tracing the same line until he pressed it up against Rin's testicles.

"Is this what you like?" Haru asked.

"Oh, _more please!_" Rin begged.

Haru swiftly smacked his ass with another lashing, this time in quick succession. " Like that, you filthy fucking slut?"

"Aahh, _yeesss, _I love it when you talk dirty!"

Haru responded with another quick lashing on the other side. "I'm gonna fuck you until you beg for mercy."

"Oh yeeeessss! Give it to me!"

Haru hit Rin's thighs hard, making him scream into his pillow, but he didn't stop. He took the dildo in his free hand and moved it towards Rin's already soaking wet opening, forcing the red-haired man to lift his head up in a violent gasp.

Haru leaned over his body and whispered much too precisely, "I'm going to shove his up into your anus now, Rin. And you're going to sing for me."

"Sing?" Rin asked, unsure.

" Yes, you're going to keep singing your beautiful, guttural, desperate cries for absolution. I want to hear you beg until you're weeping."

_Holy fucking shit, _Rin thought.

Then without warning, Haru slashed the leather belt across Rin's back, reaching all the way up to his shoulder blade and shoved the sex toy into his entrance just a few inches, thus releasing a muted yelp as Rin bit his bottom lip. He also couldn't help lifting up his ass the second that the dildo went in. For him, it came as second nature to curve his spine while getting fucked.

"Widen your legs, bitch," Haru instructed in a deep yet soothing voice.

Rin did so.

"_No,_" Haru responded with a sharp, irritated tone, then slapped the inside of Rin's thighs hard enough to spread them properly, "_wider!"_

Now Rin's knees were so far apart, he had to support his weight on his elbows.

"I can see your thighs are shaking. Are you cold?"

"No," Rin answered.

"Then why is this trembling?" Haru asked, caressing the very inside of Rin's thighs with the vibrator.

Rin whimpered, "Because I'm so fucking turned on right now!"

Haru licked his lips. The raging member poking out between his legs couldn't lie. He was just as turned on, just from giving pleasure to his lover. The eroticism of watching, of inflicting was sending surges of pleasure to himself just as much.

It went silent all-of-a-sudden, then Haru's gentle voice gently yet confidently stated, "I'm going to fuck you hard now. I'm going to make you fucking come for me. You're going to come when I say you can come. And you're going to come _very, very_ _hard_… Do you understand, Rin?"

Rin shuttered, his whole body trembling in anticipation. "Please just fuck me!"

Haru's eyes opened wide as he pressed the switch for the vibrator to intensify, then thrusted it deeper into Rin, releasing a moan of pleasure. Haru kept it up by smacking Rin's ass with the belt more, repeatedly hitting his very sensitive inner thighs and beginning of his butt cheeks, just above. Rin couldn't help but wiggle, moving his hips in motion with the dildo very rhythmically moving in and out, never quite deep enough, then bucking hard whenever the belt came down on him, his balls swinging in drenched sweat and pre-cum. He dug his face into the pillow, moaning harder and harder, without reservation. It was an unbelievable sight for Haru, his own cock very quickly reaching its apex of pleasure. He needed to make him come.

"_Deeper! Aahhh~" Rin begged._

Haru obliged, shoving the dildo in and discarding the belt so he can take his own cock in his hand, being careful to only caress it gently, since the sight and effect it was having on him was doing most of the work. Then he saw Rin's thick, veiny cock flapping about between his legs and swiftly began pumping that with his free hand, the other remaining vigilant on the dildo, very slowly penetrating him further.

"_Aaaahh, mmmm, yeaaahh, fuuuu~uuck!_" Rin's moans sang out as Haru continued his onslaught. It continued on for an incalculable amount of time. The thrusting, the panting, the balls slapping, the cries for a climax as Haru pumped Rin's dick even faster, bringing him that much closer to the finish.

"_Holy fuck! Holy fuck!_" is all that he could manage as Rin felt the sex toy now vibrating violently against his prostate. He couldn't withhold himself as he screamed nearly at the top of his lungs into his pillow, his entire body convulsing, his fists buried into the mattress.

Haru was drooling, nearly at the peak of what he could handle. "I'm about to come from just watching you, Rin."

"FUCK ME! MAKE ME COOOOOME!" Rin bellowed, drooling all over his pillow, his face red as scarlet, his thighs soaked in all sorts of fluids.

Haru couldn't take any more. He took the dildo out with a lewd squirting noise, placing it on top of Rin's balls, and grabbed hold of his delicious hips as he thrust himself deep into him, feeling him tremble from the inside.

Rin didn't have time and screamed in utter pleasure without the muting of the pillow. It was music to Haru's ears, but he couldn't have that happen again when he climaxes. "I _said_ you had better scream into your pillow!" Haru demanded as he shoved Rin's face down. Rin reacted by curving his spine further, angling his ass higher. _He was loving it._

Like a jackhammer, Haru fucked him deeper and deeper, forcing Rin's knees further apart until he had no choice but to hold them up, on top of his own. Rin kept bellowing utter pleasure, his penis flapping between the soft bedsheets and slapping his belly. Haru then swept one leg on top of his shoulder so he could make that cock come in his hand. He wanted to taste that aphrodisiac when it would be his turn to climax.

"Oh Rin… you're so unbelievably hard, you're just about to burst."

"Please! Please let me come! I can't hold it much longer!"

Haru pulled his cock all the way out then shoved it in as far as he could, inducing a silent scream from Rin.

" You'll come when I tell you to," Haru whispered viciously in his ear. But he could feel Rin's penis pulsing in his palm.

Haru lifted up Rin's leg higher and moved himself closer for an even more intense angle. He wanted his cock rubbing directly against Rin's prostate. He swayed his hips looking for it, thrusting his pelvis back and forth, feeling Rin's balls slapping against his own with the vibrator still propped in between, only enhancing his euphoria.

"AAAAHH! _Right there! RIGHT there!_" Rin pleaded. Haru could see he had tears in his eyes now. "Please dear fucking god, I'm so close!"

Haru new that was the golden spot. He moved even faster now, fucking him roughly, his full length inside of him and his free hand pumping Rin's rock-hard, veiny, pulsating dick. Rin's voice moaning harder, without words.

"Holy fucking fuck! _Aaaaahhhh, aahhh~ mmm yeaaahh OH FUCK!" _Rin cried out.

With a few final violent thrusts, Haru finally yelled out, "FUCKING COME FOR ME, BITCH!"

Rin immediately roared a guttural groan from the back of his throat as he climaxed upon hearing the words. His cum spilling into Haru's hand, which Haru immediately licked, shoving his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm," he murmured, "The taste of your cum is the single most delicious taste in the whole world." He continued fucking Rin, now with both hands firmly gripping his hips in a rough rhythm. He could feel the sensual pulsation from Rin's anus, muscles closing in around his member, which was now hard as steel. Rin was panting and mewling as Haru kept going behind him at full-speed, ramming his ass and bringing the vibrator up against his own entrance before climaxing himself all over Rin's ripe ass.

The two of them lied there for several moments, panting and catching their breath, staring at each other in amazement.

Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Haru asked.

Rin broke out into a laugh, cracking his crooked bad-boy smile, "We're not getting any sleep tonight."

Haru revealed his rare sincere smile, "You are _absolutely_ right about that," he agreed, then leaned in to give him a very sweet kiss on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I Understand You Like Water

Chapter 5

A few hours later, it was approaching midnight.

Rin began the bath water, knowing that it was Haru's favorite. Plus, he knew that he'd have to soak his backside after all the rough slaps and whippings he had just received. He could feel how swollen it was becoming and see it was as red as his hair in the mirror.

"You have a beautiful ass," Haru complimented him, sneaking up from behind.

Rin jumped involuntarily, blushing a little. "You know…" he began, unsure if he should confess this or not, "I used to stare at yours during our joint swim practices."

"You mean when we would bend down on the jump platforms?" he replied, "...I did the same to you. I'm surprised no one ever realised, since I have a terrible tendency to stare."

"What?! Really?!" Rin exclaimed, "And all along I thought you were just focused on my technique."

Haru held his own chin, thinking, "Well, I did, but that train of thought usually wouldn't begin until you were in the water. Although, I'd still become a bit distracted by your back and shoulder muscles."

Rin smirked his bad-boy shark-toothed smile, "So you think I'm muscular, do you?"

"Of course you are. Unlike myself, your body is perfect."

Rin tilted his head to one side, "What, are you kidding me? Have you seen your triceps? For days on end, I'd jack off dreaming about those framing my face with you on top of me."

Haru turned to turn on the sink, "I'm too lanky," he said, staring at the water, "Your build is the perfect height-to-muscle ratio. Even your hair is a perfect match. I'm just too-"

Rin interrupted him and cupped his chin from behind, forcing Haru to look at the two of them in through mirror. "Haruka, ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? JUST LOOK AT YOU!"

There was a moment of silence. The two boys' eyes made contact with one another, then Haru looked at himself.

"You're fucking GORGEOUS!" Rin continued, sliding his arms around Haru's waist, resting his chin on Haru's shoulder while still keeping eye contact. "And I'm the luckiest man on earth to be able to hold you this way… To be able to touch you this way," he said in a rusty voice, as his hands slid down, past Haru's abs-which were now glistening with sweat-down, past his hips, down, down, until they found what they were searching for, which resulted in a barely audible sigh from Haru.

Haru turned his face and kissed Rin, their lips melding together softly. Rin traced the lines of Haru's cock with his fingers, then teasingly swept over the V of his hips. Haru kissed him back, using one free hand to comb through his gorgeously disheveled hair. Rin sprawled both hands over Haru's hip bones and gently pulled them back, his own cock rubbing Haru from behind.

"You never stop, do you?" Haru whispered.

Rin smirked, "I always want more of you," he replied, unashamed, then rubbed his cock through the valley of Haru's crack, continuing their kiss and breaking his tongue through the barrier of Haru's wet lips.

Haru kissed him back, their tongues molding in a passionate dance, drool spilling down their chins. Rin kept teasing at Haru's cock, merely tracing the shape of it instead of properly rubbing up and down. The sensation left Haru desiring for more, his groin feeling like a fire growing from inside. He wanted more, he needed more. While keeping his lips on his lover's, Haru turned around and gracefully hoisted himself on the sink countertop, his bare ass meeting the cold of the laminated sink top, which heightened his sensations in contrast to the warmth he was feeling from his arousal.

Rin stepped forward, the two swimmers' cocks rubbing up against one another.

"You're hard already, Rin?" Haru asked, flatly.

"Can you blame me?" He replied, eyeing up his lover with his sexy, molten lava-red eyes.

Haru leaned on his elbows, leaning up against the mirror, giving Rin quite a view of his body. The two were stuck in mesmerizing eye contact. Haru was eye-fucking him.

"If you're gonna tease me, I'm gonna tease you," Haru said, rolling his hips, giving Rin an absolutely lewd view of Haru's abdomen and hips, their cocks rubbing against one another.

Rin couldn't help but moan, a bit of precum spilling out. Rin rubbed both of their cocks together gently under his hand, the other one caressing Haru's sensitive inner thigh.

Haru began to breathe a bit harder, his face flushed pink.

Rin rubbed down the boy's thigh, then up again, then down, then stretched it to the side, being a bit rougher with the muscle and skin there.

Haru released a low, quiet moan. He couldn't keep his mouth closed now, as he began to drool.

"I could climax just from the sight of you right now, Haru," the red-haired boy said, bending down to suckle on one of Haru's nipples, flicking it with his tongue and creating a little pink peak.

"Don't come yet, please," Haru pleaded between pants, "And don't make me come so fast."

Rin licked around and around Haru's nipple, drool oozing around the man's chest and spilling down his ribcage. "Don't worry," he said, then flashed his crooked bad-boy grin, "I know how to please my man."

Haru blushed. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, or was it pleased, whenever Rin said things like that, reminding him that on top of the erotic relationship, they still had a romantic relationship. They weren't just lovers, they were boyfriends. And Haru _was_ his man. And Rin was _his._ Haru turned his head to one side, smiling to himself. He felt so happy. He didn't mind letting Rin take charge this time.

Rin noticed this and continued, smiling to himself as well.

Rin kept a very steady pace on their cocks, sometimes just keeping his fingers at the base and letting his own pelvic thrusts do the work to rub up against each other. Their groins were saturated with sweat and cum, creating a chorus of lewd sticky noises whenever they separated and a wonderful squishy noise when they caressed each other. He continued on with his left hand on Haru's thigh, bringing it down below Haru's cock, cupping his balls at first, then slowly going lower and lower until he found the boy's little hole. But he made sure not to enter-not yet. He needed Haru's body to be ready. Instead, Rin teased the entrance with two fingers spread apart at opposite ends, moving in a clockwise-counterclockwise motion.

Haru grew more and more vocal, sweet, low tones echoing the walls. The mirror behind him grew with steam. The two of them began to sweat, their faces turning as red as their cocks.

Rin was in love with just the sight of the raven-haired boy in front of him, his body full of sensitive nerves. He teased the boy's other nipple, licking around and around the base, then flicking the little pink peak over and over and over again until Haru couldn't help but squirm. Rin loved it when he squirmed. It meant he was doing his job and his man was getting really aroused. And that turned him on _so fucking much._ Rin lightly bit Haru's nipple and pulled it up with his teeth, suckling it hard, then releasing it with a 'pop' that made Haru groan and Rin's drool splatter against Haru's chest.

"More?" Rin asked.

Haru nodded, "It feels so good. Don't stop, please."

Rin was more than happy to oblige. "I wish I could do this all day," he whispered softly, then suckled on Haru's nipple again, sucking harder and harder until the boy underneath bowed his back to meet him, then Rin released his nipple with a 'pop' again. Then Rin moved onto the other nipple again, making sure they were both treated equally for good measure. He tested weather Haru responded more to licking around the base, flicking the nipple, suckling, lightly biting, or pulling it with his teeth. It seemed that he enjoyed all of them, but he grew the most vocal when he flicked it, suckled it, then pulled it with his teeth and released it. So he went back and forth between the two little peaks with his improved technique that seemed to create the most pleasure. After all, Haru was the most vocal when he begins to lose self-control. And Rin loved seeing Haru lose his self-control and really show himself.

By this point, now Haru was a complete mess, his fingers tangled up in his own hair for something to grab onto, creating a sexy disheveled look that Rin simply couldn't resist. He looked like a male model if it weren't for how lewd and horny his face looked. His hooded eyes that seemed glossed over with tears, his red-hot cheeks that were flushed brilliant scarlet, his puffed up lips that framed his panting tongue, and drool trailing all the way down his chin, curving around his jawline and onto the laminate sink. Every breath he took was a pant that raised his chest and released a harmonious moan that was stuck in the back of his throat.

Rin decided he should really let him have it now, especially since they were both as rock-hard as steel, and their groins were literally drenched in sweat and pre-cum, trailing down to Haru's little hole, which Rin had been preparing and was now all nicely swollen-up and very, very, very lubricated. Rin tested it with one finger first, only going in as far as the first knuckle.

Haru froze and shut his eyes immediately, his jaw open in an expression of pure ecstasy. Only a short breath came out.

"Shall I?" Rin asked, slowly wiggling the barely inserted finger in a small circular fashion. _This is going to be Haru's first time, doing it this way..._ he thought to himself.

Haru took a moment to respond, drool hanging from his mouth and stretched out between his lips, which he tried to lick away, but only created a further mess. He was nearing the peak of arousal.

"Well?" Rin asked, moving the finger in a wider circle inside the boy, but making sure not to insert it further.

Haru shuttered, his hips convulsing. Rin could feel his cock twitch against his own.

_This is bad,_ he thought to himself, _At this rate, I'll climax just from watching him struggle. I haven't seen him so lewd and aroused since I caught him masturbating in the shower…_

Haru opened his eyes and made eye contact with Rin, making the red-haired boy blush. Haru was more than ready. He wanted Rin to be the one to take his boy-hole virginity. Even though they've had sex plenty of times before, this somehow felt different. It felt surreal. He needed Rin. He wanted him so bad. He wanted to know what it felt like, from inside. He needed to feel Rin's fingers, trailing his entrance, Rin's cock making that first insertion, Rin shoving it in deeper... He wanted it to rub up against his prostate. He wanted to feel that ultimate pleasure that only Rin could do.

"Please keep going gently... I'm really very, very, very turned on," Haru finally answered, feeling a bit nervous and embarrassed, but determined, "I want to make this last a long time, so please be gentle and do everything you want with me."

Rin felt Haru's cock with the hand that was still there, just holding the base of their two members together in a ring. "Are you sure? It feels like you're about to come right now."

"Hmph," Haru replied, "Don't underestimate me. You should know I have a lot of self-control, so that's what I'm doing now. I'm not gonna let myself come until you want me to. I promise. Just as long as you be careful about it and don't be too rough, I'll be able to hold on."

"Haru…" Rin whispered.

"It feels really, really good. The longer I wait, the better it'll be. If I just wait longer to climax, it'll be that much more intense," Haru explained, "And... I've been waiting a long time for you to stick it in. I want to know..." he blushed, "...what it feels like to have you inside me. I want that ultimate pleasure of you fucking me."

Rin nodded. "I swear I'll do my best. And I'll make you cum fucking buckets!" he said, determined, continuing to rub the boy's little pink hole round and around with the barely inserted finger.

"_Hnnng_," Haru moaned, "The way you're doing it, I just might. It feels _amazing…_"

Rin smirked his sexy bad-boy grin. He loved knowing he was pleasing Haru.

While keeping his barely inserted finger inside of Haru, Rin bent down and kissed his lover, their tongues the very essence of lewd, provocative, obscene arousal with their saliva mingling uncontrollably and spilling down their chins, their plump lips smacking against one another, creating a chorus of moist squishing alongside soft moans. Haru kissed the boy back passionately, yet in a half-daze, he was absolutely hypnotized into the state he was in, acting completely on sexual instinct. He sucked on Rin's tongue, biting it to ensure the boy wouldn't take it back then took his tongue in deeper, sucking it and sucking it until he felt Rin's member twitch against his own.

"Goddamn, Haru…" Rin panted once he was allowed to stand upright again, attempting to catch his breath. "I need to slow myself down. I haven't been this aroused since…"

Haru lifted an eyebrow, "Since a few hours ago?"

Rin blushed hard, remembering. "At any rate, I'm gonna focus on you a little more while I try to get my rhythm back."

"Mmmm," Haru sighed, lifting his hips straight up in an obscene vision for Rin, showing off his drenched pelvis and anus, along with his skyscraper of a cock, nearly at the peak of bursting.

Rin couldn't resist him. He was like a sex god that he had no choice but to worship. Rin bent down onto his knees, which rested on the comfortable bathmat below so his face would be directly aligned with Haru's crotch. He didn't know what to lick first, so he cupped Haru's upper thighs with his large hands just below his ass and held them up to allow a bit more access.

Haru blushed at the exposure, both from embarrassment and pleasure. It was that hypnotic sexual state he was in. He didn't mind being used when he felt this aroused. It added to the pleasure. As long as Rin didn't publically embarrass him, physically damage him, or emotionally torment him, everything was on the table. He wanted it all. He was greedy and he wanted all of Rin, and all that Rin could give to him. All the pleasure in the world.

Rin began testing Haru's sensitivity by licking up Haru's inner thighs, just a few inches from his little hole, which had swollen and was extremely drenched. Just the sight of it was driving Rin crazy with desire to ram his cock in that delicious boy-pussy and fuck Haru's brains out. He tried to suppress these images for Haru's sake, he had to get himself under control or else they wouldn't be able to marathon this foreplay very much longer.

Rin fondled Haru's ass while his lips suckled on a part of Haru's inner thigh, just at the crease of his ass cheek. This released a seductive groan from Haru, now biting his lips with his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes shut tight as he struggled not to climax immediately. Rin's cock twitched again. _Damn, this is getting really hard,_ he thought, closing his eyes as he bent his head, his face diving deeper.

Haru kept wriggling under the influence, his body temperature elevated and drenched in sweat, his hair wet from the perspiration. His lips were drying from all the panting, so he had to keep licking them, drool glossing them over to show just how plump they were from his intense arousal. His nerves were on hyper-drive, he could feel every little nuance. He felt Rin's beautiful lips suckle on his balls, he felt Rin's big, strong hands groping his ass cheeks, he felt Rin's slick tongue slide just around the entrance of his anus, making him involuntarily clench inside, and he felt Rin's smile when he undoubtedly took notice of this. In fact, every time Haru's body shuddered, he noticed Rin's enthusiasm. He'd never experienced this level of intimacy before he met Rin. His pleasure was Rin's pleasure, and they both fed off it-in fact, they both _got off_ on it. This made Haru realize just how much Rin was admiring him while they were having sex. Just the sight of his lover convulsing under the influence turned Rin on the same way it did for him, and when Haru realized this, he felt…

_He felt sexy._

This meant that Haru could show off and moan and groan and truly be himself, not only for his own pleasure, but for Rin's pleasure. There was a huge release inside of him when he was finally alright with letting go of control. And when he did, he came to the conclusion that he _wanted Rin. _He didn't need to restrain himself anymore the way he normally did. He wanted Rin all to himself, along with all the pleasure that would bring.

Rin felt his mind beginning to clear up a bit as he was making clockwise and counter-clockwise circles around Haru's anus. _I think I should be alright to continue now with full gusto,_ he thought to himself, sliding his tongue gently into Haru's pink, plump entrance. It felt so slick and velvety.

Haru began to sing harmonious moans of pure pleasure like Rin had never heard before. He lifted his eyes to make sure his lover didn't just come at that moment, but then he saw…

He saw Haru in the most pornographic, smutty position he's ever seen him in-even worse than anything before. His eyes were glossed over with desire, a dark blue with deep ocean waves, his head was tilted onto his shoulder, his hair disheveled into his face, which was red as scarlet, and so were his extremely plump, glossy, perfect lips, which he was licking seductively while slathering a trail of saliva around his mouth. However, as Rin's eyes gazed down, he noticed Haru was caressing himself, pinching his nipple with one hand while the other combed through his messy hair, grazed down his neck, brushed past his other nipple-releasing a satisfying flick with his thumb-and made a beeline for his cock, which he self-gratifyingly began to gently stroke with a sensual pulse as his hips matched the rhythm.

Rin was absolutely mesmerized. He was utterly under his spell. He pushed his wet tongue further into the boy's lubricated, puffy anus, drool, precum, sweat, and other fluids dripping onto the bathroom floor. He swirled his tongue around and around, feeling and tasting Haru's inner walls. He heard Haru mewling and being far more vocal than usual, and his hips wriggling far more than usual, his ass cheeks slapping the laminate countertop with a satisfying moist clap.

At last, Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"HARU, PLEASE LET ME FUCK YOU! I NEED TO FUCK YOU!" he shouted, standing up to be face-to-face with the raven-haired boy and removing his pulsing hand from his cock, pinning his arms down.

At that moment, Haru closed his eyes as if in deep concentration, his eyebrows furrowed, and his body froze entirely.

Rin watched and waited… "Haru?"

Slowly, Haru opened his eyes, which were a deep, saturated blue. "I almost came."

Rin bent down to bite Haru's ear lobe then suck on it. "Let me fuck you, then. I'll bring you to that ultimate pleasure," he whispered, "I'll fuck you sweetly and gently until you cum all over yourself," he teased in a rusty, sexy voice that drove Haru insane.

Haru closed his eyes and bit his lip, tilting his head and making his hair fall over his dark, long lashes. Then he turned to his lover, placing his hand on Rin's cheek to look at him. Rin's eyes were flowering roses, molten red petals.

"Alright," Haru said, "but I have just one suggestion."

"Hm?"

"After you take your time first, I want you to take over and ravish me. You can take advantage of me and do as you wish with my body. I want us to come as many times as you want-for your ultimate pleasure and mine."

Rin widely grinned his bad-boy smile, "THAT I can do, no problem, love," then he kissed Haru passionately, their tongues dancing as Rin swayed his hips back and forth, their cocks rubbing up against each other and slapping one another. Rin bit Haru's lower lip, licked it, then sucked it hard, but Haru wouldn't let him go, their tongues mingling together in plain view, licking erratically. Haru wrapped his legs around his red-headed lover, his fingers tangled up in Rin's soft hair.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you, too, Haru," he replied genuinely, then bent down to feather kisses down Haru's neck, then down to his perfectly peaked, pink nipples, using his perfected technique on each one. Haru's breathing began to pant once again, his face growing hotter.

Rin stood up and lifted Haru's leg, the bend of his knee over Rin's shoulder. "Wrap your other leg around me," he instructed, and Haru did so, bringing his ass to the very edge of the sink countertop, the mix of fluids spilling down to the floor.

Rin massaged the V-shape just above Haru's crotch, his hands finding perfect gripping spot just on his lover's hips, then gripped tightly. "I'm going in now."

Haru combed his fingers through his hair, anticipating the pleasure of it all, showing off his gorgeous triceps in doing so, then lifted his hips as he licked his lips, "Make love to me, Rin."

"You got it, babe," he said, then gently slid his cock inside with zero resistance. It was pure silk. Haru yelped a muted scream, biting his lip and widening his legs in order to take more in. When Rin moved back to plunge back in again slowly, Haru met him halfway, pushing his cock in balls deep. Rin sighed gently while Haru's heavy panting and moaning contrasted the chorus of erotic sounds echoing through the bathroom. Rin moved back and forth, back and forth, gently sliding his cock while his grip on Haru's hips kept a steady pulse, moving his lover back and forth in the same rhythm.

"Oh, Haru… you feel so perfect."

"Don't... stop... please, please... keep... going," Haru pleaded between pants, his pelvis thrusting forwards with each moan. He was breathless with how unbelievable it felt.

Rin picked up the pace, feeling himself getting closer to climax. Haru responded with enthusiasm, touching himself again, pinching his nipples and combing his fingers through his hair. Rin loved seeing Haru lose himself like this. Nothing turned him on more, until Haru made eye contact, sending a noticeable twitch of his cock from inside Haru, which the raven-haired boy noticed.

"Mmmm…" he hummed teasingly, then proceeded to suck his two fingers as Rin watched.

Rin readjusted Haru's knee that was resting on his shoulder a bit higher and slid his hand down to the base of Haru's cock, which made Haru wince from the sudden touch.

"I'm gonna make you come so good, baby…" Rin dirty-talked to his lover as he very carefully stroked Haru and kept his pace, fucking Haru just underneath.

"YESSSS…" Haru groaned, "Mmmmmm, yes…"

Rin kept going back and forth, back and forth, feeling his cock swelling and Haru's anus clenching and releasing around it. He was just about to burst, but he kept going, and he kept stroking Haru's beautiful, sleek cock, which caused sloshing wet, moist noises all too pleasing to the ear as much as it was too the body.

"You're so drenching wet, Haru… it's amazing."

Haru moaned, panting in between, totally entranced in the pleasure.

Rin threw his head back, going deeper into Haru, feeling his climax coming closer and closer now. He kept his cock deep inside, not moving out too far, then gripping Haru's hip to feel him so deep… so deep inside.

"Right there! Right there, Rin!" Haru shouted, bowing his back and moving his hips in little circles. It was like his mind was expanding into a brand-new world of enlightenment. His entire reality was _this feeling._ This brand new feeling. Nothing else in the entire world mattered more.

_I found his prostate._ Rin thought, then kept his cock in the same pace, gently fucking his lover with slow, shallow hip thrusts. He could feel Haru's cock swelling and pulsing in the palm of his hand. Haru kept moving his hips in sexy little circles as Rin kept going.

"Oh, fuck…" Rin moaned, his hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. Slick squelching sounds echoed on the walls, the mirror was completely steamed, and the incoherent vocals Haru was making was turning Rin on so fucking much, he was nearly there…

"RIN!" Haru screamed, then hoisted himself up on his elbows to meet Rin's hand, his ass completely elevated. Rin grabbed Haru's other leg and held them both at the bend of the knee in his arms, then spread them wide to get the perfect angle. Haru pushed himself closer to Rin, wanted him deeper. His face looked like he was about to come, he held his mouth wide open in an 'O' with his eyes shut tight, his face hot. His nipples were pink and perfect little peaks and his body kept convulsing.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," Haru pleaded him.

"Fuuuuuuck," Rin shouted, feeling the heat of his climax just on the brink, his cock throbbed hard as he pulsed back and forth inside, hitting Haru's prostate perfectly, slick noises and passionate moans everywhere.

Finally, Haru's hips quivered violently as he let out a long-winded moan, then he rolled his entire body, caressing his nipples, grazing over his abs, then gave a few slow strokes to his pulsing cock before climaxing hard and cumming all over himself. Immediately as this happened, Rin climaxed just from the sight of Haru cumming, giving a few last pulses into Haru's ass before shooting off his load with a semi-scream, semi-guttural groan.

"Don't... stop yet... Remember... what I said.." Haru implored him in between his heavy gasping.

Rin winked. "Now…" he panted in between breaths, "the REAL fun begins…"

Rin quickly turned around and turned off the bath, which was just about to overflow. "Good timing," he said, then helped Haru down from the coutner top. Haru wavered just a little, holding one hand out to regain his balance.

"I'm okay," he answered, seeing Rin's concerned expression.

"Good," Rin smiled, then gave his boyfriend a cute peck on the cheek, "Cuz I'm far from done with you..." he said with a wink.

Haru smiled back, pursing his lips.

Rin turned on the retractable shower head and tested the temperature, then held out a hand for Haru to join him. Haru accepted his invitation with enthusiasm, turning his back and allowing Rin to soak him in the warm water and wash the sweat and cum off him. The two of them continued washing themselves, Haru watching his beloved rinse his hair in the cute, boyish way only he could, allowing his overgrown hair to fall over his eyes as the two of them stared at each other lovingly. But then Haru was surprised at the 180-degree turn around as Rin slicked his hair back, revealing a sexy man underneath.

"I hope you're ready. I've been thinking about what I want to do to you since last round when _you _dominated _me,_" Rin teased, kissing the boy fully on the lips with a 'pop.'

"Do your worst, I can take it," Haru replied eagerly. Inwardly, he was glad that the two of them felt so comfortable switching roles with one another. While he did enjoy the dominance role, since it felt very natural to him, with how he attempts to exert self-control in his daily life, it was a nice change. There was a sense of relaxation as he was in the submissive role, knowing that all he had to do was obey and be pleasured. And Rin knew this, of course, and also supported their switching roles.

Rin smiled his bad-boy grin, as if Haru wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Then, he spun Haru around sharply, pinning his arms behind his back and forcing the deliciously hot water from the shower head directly onto Haru's cock.

"FUCK!" Haru screamed, his nerves still high from climaxing mere moments ago.

"That's what I like to hear," Rin whispered in his ear, "I want to hear everything you feel. Lose control. Now wrap your arms behind my head and keep them there."

Haru did as he was instructed.

"Now scream."

Rin began pulsing Haru's cock with a very erratic, quick pace with the water aiming from below, splashing all over his balls. He first pumped a bit at the base and then teased his over-sensitive head. Haru let out a long-winded moan, his pelvis thrusting forward to the touch of Rin's perfect hands.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Haru yelled, his head leaning on Rin's chest, allowing Rin to see Haru's red cock swell up once more.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD" Haru moaned, panting, his chest heaving.

Rin suckled on his neck, just below his ear where he know it would drive Haru crazy.

Then with a shuttered scream, Haru climaxed again.

Rin kissed his lover, then let him sit down, laying the shower head next to them so he could place himself just right for the next round.

"Tell me when you want me to stop. I could keep going forever, just listening to your moans."

"Okay," Haru said, still breathing heavily, "Thank-you… Rin."

"Call me daddy this time."

Haru smiled, "Anything for you, daddy," then kissed him, pushing his tongue past the boy's lips.

Rin cupped the boy's ass without separating their kiss and lifted him up onto his lap, the two lovers facing one another, their cocks desperate for friction as they gently pressed together.

"Mmm, daddy… are you gonna tell me a story?" Haru teased, flatly.

Rin grinned his bad-boy shark-toothed smile. "Oh, yes. It's about the boy who cried wolf."

"OH?"

Rin grabbed the shower head once more and gently let the water caress over Haru's thighs. "Once upon a time, there was a boy who found himself in front of a devilishly handsome wolf. The boy was so innocent and perfect," he told him, massaging the inside of his thighs as he did so, "until the wolf took him for his own and fucked him into submission," he teased naughtily into Haru's ear as he took hold of his overly-sensitive cock and started fapping it again.

Haru let out a pleading mewl.

"But the boy found that he _loved it_ and he became a sex slave to the wolf," Rin continued, then aligned his cock with Haru's loosened little hole, "And they lived happily ever after," he said as he dropped Haru onto his cock, then grabbed his ass, power-bottom fucking him.

Haru was about to let out another scream, but Rin muted it with a kiss just in time, kissing him passionately, their tongues swirling around and around.

"Mmmm, fuck me, daddy…" Haru whispered, teasingly.

Rin continued lifting Haru's ass and letting gravity push his cock back up into him over and over. Then, Rin placed the shower head directly underneath the two of them, making water jet out onto the them both. Haru moaned into Rin's mouth over and over, louder and louder until he climaxed not soon after again, but Rin didn't stop.

"I'm not done yet!" Rin commanded in a sexy voice, power-bottom fucking him even harder and harder, hissing through his teeth, his face turning red, his muscles flexing as he supported Haru's weight.

"OHHHHH, fuck!" Haru shouted, his body an over-sensitive bundle of nerves, "Fuck me, daddy!"

His pecks and abs spilling water from the spout underneath, his biceps and back muscles flexing as he lifted Haru higher and his hips rolling as he pushed his cock in deeper.

Haru noticed Rin's gorgeous muscles and couldn't help but caress them. "Mmmm, you're so strong… I want you to come inside me…" he teased in his smuttiest voice, lightly biting Rin's ear, then whispering, "Fuck me, daddy."

"OH, FUCK!" he shouted, continuing his pumping into Haru violently, kneading Haru's ass with both hands as he did so. His cock felt like wildfire as his balls slapped back and forth with a wet slap. He laid down his lover, the shower head spinning underneath them, then hoisted both of Haru's legs over his shoulders so he could keep fucking him while on his knees and Haru's ass in the air, his cock slapping against his abs.

"Give it to me," Haru said in a very serious tone, "Fuck me, big daddy."

"Oh, big daddy's gonna give it to you, alright," Rin teased back in a serious tone, then rammed his veiny, throbbing cock back into Haru's ass, pumping back and forth relentlessly.

"Yeah! Give it to me, bitch!" Haru shouted, then was met with a slap from Rin, who was also in full role-play mode.

"The _fuck _you just call me?" he threatened.

Haru thought for a moment, then blushed hard. "I'm sorry, daddy…"

"Oh, I'll make you sorry…" Rin teased, shining his shark-toothed grin. He loved swapping role-play with Haru. He then grabbed the shower head from underneath them and sprayed the water directly on Haru's face for two seconds. When Haru gasped for air, Rin checked in with him. "Too much?"

Haru combed his hair out of his face, giving his perfect-yet-messy sex hair look. "As long as it's only short bursts of water, it's okay. Don't make me hold my breath."

Rin tried to ignore the irony of two swimmers holding their breath while having sex and role-playing with water-torture. "I won't do it then, _unless _you step out of line again, _got it?"_ He half-threatened, moving back into character.

"Okay… daddy." Haru teased with a sexy smile, feeling comfortable and happy he could trust Rin.

"Now open your mouth," Rin commanded, and Haru did so, letting him line up his thick cock up to his lips, which he rubbed the head of his member up against, indulging himself in Haru's soft lips which were still saturated with saliva, before forcing them open and pulling the back of Haru's head by his messy raven hair to take in his length. Rin couldn't help but let out a sigh of pure pleasure.

"Make me come like this," Rin said, then released a moan.

Haru was more than eager, taking his cock as he moved back and forth, even though Rin's hand pulling his hair forced him to do so, he still moved on his own volition, swirling his tongue around the veiny member with gusto. Rin moved him back and forth, clumping his hair in his fist and watched his lover in admiration, moving his hips to Haru's face as he did so, forcing the boy to deep-throat him, which he did quite well without gagging. Rin was impressed and kept going, pulling Haru's head by the hair and rolling his hips as he fucked his mouth until he was balls-deep, Haru's drool saturating him and the warmth of his breath igniting the fire inside him, making his cock pulsate through the thick veins.

"Unnn yeah, that feels so good, Haru…" Rin moaned, his panting and vocals growing louder and more obscene.

Haru noticed this and kicked up the pace, wanting to make his lover climax.

"Aaaahhhh~! Fuuuuuck…" Rin shouted, then grabbed Haru's head with both hands gripping clumps of hair and _really_ began to thrust his pelvis hard, matching Haru's faster pace. "Mmmmm yeah, baby, who's your daddy… yeah… Mmmm, fuck…"

Haru deep-throated him as far as he could, drooling all over himself, making sloppy sloshing noises.

"Ahhh, yes, almost… almost…" Rin pleaded, then pulled Haru's head back. "Use your hands, make me cum on your face."

"Don't worry, daddy… I'll give you the best cum shot," he teased in a serious tone with a wink, then began with a frantically quick, enthusiastic pace on his swollen, pulsing cock just inches from his face.

"Ah _shiiiiit_…" Rin muttered under his breath, hissing through his teeth as his cock was swollen to bursting, precum spilling from the tip, which Haru licked gently just before Rin climaxed with a rough groan and splattered cum all over Haru's face and into his semi-open mouth as he still had his tongue out. Rin couldn't take his eyes off his lover, as cum and drool trickled down Haru's chin, his face and especially his mouth were a sticky mess.

"Open your mouth, let me see," Rin instructed, cupping Haru's chin and pushing in his cheeks, forcing his lips to purse out like a fish, a thick layer of semen clearly visible on his tongue, which cascaded fine dribbles of drool and cum oozing from his mouth in an utterly pornographically obscene manner.

Haru's eyes meet with Rin's. The intimacy within the eroticism was overwhelming. There was passion. The two lovers' hearts were pounding, both from the physical arousal and from the psychological excitement. Their emotions were on high, love swelling in their chests.

"Swallow," Rin instructed, and with a lick of his lips, which only allowed more cum to be drooled onto his chin, Haru shut his mouth, tilted his chin up, and with a gulp, it was gone.

"Shall we continue?" Haru asked, his playful tone underlying the seriousness behind his eyes, which were lined with deep admiration within the oceanic blue pools.

Rin smiled, the two boys admiring one another, now that they were a bit more level-headed.

"Let's hop in the bath while it's still hot," he answered, leading the way, which Haru followed as they held hands. Rin stepped in first, then turned around to hold out his hand for Haru to step in. Haru held onto Rin's arm, then leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss, noticing how flushed the two boys' faces were, then the two of them sat down with a well-deserved sigh into the warm pool of relaxation. Haru closed his eyes and felt the water through little torrents passing through his fingers, little waves as he adjusted his legs. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru, who was cradled between the taller swimmer's legs. Haru felt so warm and at-home as he rested his head on Rin's shoulder, the red-head giving little fluttering kisses, light as a feather, all along his neck and collarbone. There, the two of them rested for a while, wrapped in one another's embrace, encased in the all-too-familiar sensation of water, which felt more at home to the two swimmers than their own clothes. The water was like their second skin.

Eventually, one of them had to break the silence.

"Rin… I have a question. I hope you don't take it the wrong way," Haru spoke softly.

"Go ahead, you can always tell me anything," Rin mumbled, still trailing feather-kisses behind Haru's ear.

Haru blinked, "Would you… still be with me, even if… even if we didn't have sex? Not that I don't also enjoy it, I love it. I've always fantasized about doing all these things, especially with you…"

Rin listened patiently.

"I'm simply a bit concerned… that our relationship might be a bit too physical, especially from the get-go."

Rin closed his eyes, then wrapped his arms tighter around Haru, as if to envelop him with his love. "Of course I'd still be with you, Haru…" he answered from the bottom of his heart, "Even if we could only hold hands or have simple kisses, that would be enough for me. Knowing that I'm yours and that you're mine, that's plenty. The sex is just a major plus. I enjoy it, too, but if you think we should slow down, I understand… I understand you like water." he explained as his fingers grazed over the bathwater around them.

Haru knew exactly what he meant. Being with Rin was like being in the water. It felt like home, like second nature. Everything made sense. They could go as fast as they wanted, swimming as passionately as their bodies would allow, or simply wade as they enjoyed floating with one another. The water would simply meander around them, allowing them to go with the tide.

Rin lovingly combed Haru's hair away from his face, tucking a few silky tresses behind his ear, which he continued to kiss, gently sucking on the earlobe.

"We don't need to stop," Haru replied, enjoying the feeling of Rin's lips pressed against his skin in a moment of simple bliss, "But tomorrow, I'd like to take the day and have a fun date with you…" Haru blushed mid-sentence, "You know… do cute, couple-y things…" Haru kept blinking, his fingers fidgeting underwater, "Since we _are_ boyfriends." The word still felt so odd for him, yet _sooo_ satisfying to say aloud. He couldn't help the butterflies inside him. His face blushed pink with delight.

Haru felt Rin's smile, the red-head's cheek muscles moving up against Haru's neck. "I would absolutely love that," Rin replied enthusiastically, then gave Haru several love-filled kisses on the cheek, to which Haru responded by turning his head and meeting Rin's lips with his own, the two of them melting together, their lips melding as is they were formed this way at the beginning of time and meant to fit together like two pieces in a puzzle. After their lips unlocked, the two lovers gazed passionately into each other's eyes, their souls expressing what their words could not.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you, Haru."

Their lips met once more, their bodies molding together this time, the water engulfing the two of them underwater as their limbs entangled in one another, until they became _one_ again, causing the water to cascade over the edge as the two lovers swayed in their gentle courtship, their bodies aflame once more with the burning passion of their love. The steam rose higher from the bath as the two lovers' panted breaths joined the air around them, now filled with the gentle echoes of their melodious moans, which slowly grew higher with each breaking wave.


End file.
